I need You
by woodster93
Summary: For two years he ignored her calls, luckily the one time she really needs him, he answers the phone and as Elliot tries to calm the rage building inside him as he listens to Olivia ask for his help, he promises he wouldn't just hurt the bastard for what he had done to her, he would kill him. My take on Season 15.
1. Chapter 1

**I know there are a few stories going around after the Season 15 opening Episode and I couldn't help myself I had to join in aswell. I will let you decide wether I should carry on or not when I read the reviews.**

Chapter 1

The little boy looked at his dad his bottom lip sticking out arms folded across his chest as he sat back in his chair.

"You can sit there all day sulking but you're not going anywhere till you eat some more of your lunch," said Elliot trying not to laugh as Eli glared at him and pushed his plate of food further away from him.

"Just as stubborn as your old man Huh," he said to him, but Eli ignored him.

"I want to go and play with Charlie," he moaned.

"And as soon as you eat some more you can," Elliot told him turning away and picking up his cup of coffee as he looked out the window.

"Mom wouldn't make me eat any more; she would just let me go and play."

"Uh Huh little man, you're not playing those games," he told him knowing what he was trying to pull. "Eat or stay there your choice, I got nowhere to be till your Mom gets home."

Eli sat glaring at his Dad; finally he gave in a picked up a chicken nugget and taking the smallest of bites, chewing it slowly. Elliot chuckled to himself and took a drink of his coffee just as the phone rang.

"Don't move, I can see you from the phone" he warned his son as he left the kitchen to go into the living room and answer the phone.

He looked down at the caller ID and not recognising the number he picked up the phone.

"Hello," he said looking down the hall towards the kitchen to make sure Eli hadn't moved. The line was silent at first. He could hear someone breathing. "Is anyone there?"

"Please….. Don't hang up," came a quiet voice. He recognised it straight away and his heart began to race. He hadn't heard her voice for 2 years since her last voice mail. "I….. I… need you….need your help."

Elliot's heart began to race as he listened to her, he could tell by her voice something wasn't right and he began to worry.

"Olivia, what's wrong, has something happened?" he asked her, still watching his son nibble away at his dinner.

He heard her laugh down the phone a quiet, tired and forced laugh. "You could say that," she said quietly. Elliot heard someone running along the corridor upstairs.

"Dad!" yelled Lizzy, she sounded scared and worried. "Dad! You need to put the news on!" she told him as she ran down the stairs and into the living room towards the TV.

"Lizzy quiet," he told her covering the mouth piece of the phone.

She shook her head "No you need to see this." she said as the TV came on.

He moved his hand "You still there?" he asked Olivia.

"Yeah, I have nowhere else to go," she told him. He noticed she sounded in pain. As she winced and hissed when she talked.

He was about to speak when Lizzy flicked the TV onto a local news channel and there was Olivia's face. The photo was the one from her ID card, the writing under the screen just said **Missing NYPD Detective Olivia Benson.**

Elliot was torn between listening to the news and the phone. "Dad hang up you need to listen to this," said Lizzy impatiently. Elliot just shook his head as he read the writing scrolling underneath her picture catching the odd word.** Detective Benson, Kidnapped, missing 52 hours… **"Dad!" said Lizzy again trying to snap Elliot out of the daze he was in.

"Where are you," he said into the phone.

Lizzy looked at him annoyed. She knew her Dad hadn't spoken to Olivia since he quit his job. And although she didn't know exactly why, she knew it was something to do with her Mom and why he left work. But for him to carry on his phone conversation when Olivia was on the TV and in trouble was pissing her off. She had tried a number of times to get him to call her but he always put it off.

"Some house…..long island….. I think," he heard her sniff and knew she was trying not to cry.

"I need you to look around for me, find something with an address on…. Liv can you hear me?"

"Oh my god!" said Lizzy, "Is that Olivia?" Elliot nodded putting his finger to his lips and mouthing at her to get a pen and paper. Lizzy quickly jumped up and ran to the kitchen draw.

"Okay…. El….. He hurt me," she told him quietly. "I tried to stop him…. I tried to be strong…..but..."

"Shhhh its okay Liv, I just need to know where you are. Can you move, can you look round the house?"

"Yeah….."

"Okay that's good I need you to look for the address of the place you're at, can you do that, is it safe for you to do that?"

"I hit him with a bar, knocked him out, he is handcuffed to the bed." Elliot smiled a little to himself.

"That's good Liv. Listen I am going to hang up…"

"No!" she said. "Don't hang up, don't leave me…. not again."

Elliot felt tears come to his eyes as she asked him not to leave and then adding the again. "I just need to hang up quick so I can call you back from my mobile, I swear Liv I will call you straight back, is the number written on the phone, can you read it to me?"

"You promise you will call back?"

"I promise…."

"Okay…" she read the number out and Elliot wrote it down.

"I'm going to hang up I will call you straight back, don't leave the phone."

"Hurry," she told him as he hung up. He grabbed his phone out his pocket and punched in the number.

"Dad, is she okay?" asked Lizzy. "Should I call the cops?" she asked looking scared.

"No not yet, she called here for a reason…. Liv, I told you I would call straight back."

Elliot went to his coat and grabbed his car keys out of his pocket.

"El will you help me?" she asked him. "I don't think I can do it myself."

"Do what Liv, what do you need to do?"

"Hurt the Bastard for what he has done, I'm not strong enough, I hurt too much." Elliot tried to calm the rage building inside him as he listened to Olivia, she sounded so weak and scared. He wouldn't just hurt the bastard for what he had done to her, he would fucking kill him.

"Have you called Don or the guys?" he asked her. She went quiet for a little while.

"No….only you. It's you I need right now nobody else."

"Alright Liv…. I'm gonna leave the house now and start driving towards long island. I need you to find an address okay….. I won't hang up the phone, I will stay on the line till I get to you."

Elliot turned to Lizzy and put his hand over the phone. "I need you to stay with Eli," he told her. "Don't tell anyone where I have gone or about Liv calling here."

"What's going on Dad, what's happened to her?"

"I'm not sure, she wants me to go to her, she needs me. For some reason she called me not the station or the guys."

"El you still there?" asked Olivia.

"Yeah I'm still here, have you found the address yet?"

"No I'm still looking."

"Okay that's good I'm getting in the car now." He turned back to Lizzy.

"I need to go. Remember don't tell anyone she called here, not till I know what is going on with her. When your Mom gets home tell her I got called into work early or something," he kissed the top of his daughters head.

Lizzy nodded "Be careful Dad and bring her back safe," she told him.

"I will sweetheart."

Elliot jumped in his jeep and reached down under his seat and grabbed his gun he had stored under there for emergencies. He shoved it down the back of his trouser and pulled out from the drive, tyres screeching as he put his foot flat to the floor. He put his phone on speaker so he could hear Olivia.

"El you there?"

"I'm here," he told her.

"I've got a letter with the address on." she read it out to him as he drove. He reached over and typed the address into his sat nav.

"Okay Liv I will be there in about 45 minutes, are you still safe?"

"He is starting to come round, he is groaning," she told him. Elliot felt sick as he listened to her talking, she sounded so scared and vulnerable.

"Just stay away from him till I get there." He told her.

_"God I should have been there for her" he thought to himself. "I should have answered her calls, went to see her, fuck I should have called her like the kids told me to. But no I was too damn stubborn, too scared to call after I left it so long. Maybe if I had called she wouldn't be in this mess, if I had been her partner still she would be safe. Whatever that bastard has done to her is all my fault. I told her I would always be there and I let her down."_

He drove in almost silence every now and then he would ask Liv if she was still there. He didn't know what he was supposed to say to her. He looked at his sat nav he was less than ten minutes away.

"Fuck," he heard her say hissing as she did.

"Liv, what's wrong?" he asked panicking.

"I think my ribs are broken and I know my wrist is… my body hurts so much El, and I feel sick."

"Liv I need to get help to you, you're really hurt."

"No! I don't want you calling anyone not yet, not till I say."

"But Liv … you could be bleeding internally, what the hell did he do to you?"

"What didn't he do," she sighed. "He kicked, punched, burnt me, drugged me…but he didn't rape me, I managed to stop the prick before he done that." Her voice was distant as though she was talking to herself.

Elliot felt the vomit rising in his throat as she told him, he quickly opened the window and vomited being careful not to wander across the road.

"El you okay?" she asked.

Elliot wiped his mouth his hands and body were shaking, "I'm gonna make that Mother Fucker beg for his fucking life. He is gonna wish he had never been born."

Olivia chuckled quietly "See, I told you," she said.

"Told me what Liv?" he asked her a little confused.

"I told you my partner would know what to do with you…."

"Liv is he awake….stay away from him, don't let him get close to you, just stay back….LIV!" he yelled. He heard a scream and shouting, then a thud, then silence.

"Hey there old partner," said a man's voice. "Olivia can't come to the phone right now, seems like she doesn't listen to you."

"Don't you fucking touch her," he threatened the voice.

"Oh I'm gonna do more than touch her, we have got quite close over the last few days. I think we should go out with a bang." Elliot listened to him and realised his voice was distant from the phone. He stopped talking but he didn't hang up the phone. Elliot heard shuffling around and grunts, but no more talking.

_"He's still handcuffed" Elliot thought to himself. "That's why he hasn't hung up." _Elliot kept the phone turned on as he came to a stop at the top of the drive leading down to the small white house.

He climbed out the car and looked around the place looked deserted. He took out his gun and cocked it, walking down the gravel drive towards the house.

**So worth carrying on or not. Review and let me know peeps.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the great feed back on Chapter 1. I wasn't to sure whether people would be fed up of stories surrounding the first Episode. Hope you enjoy the next part just as much.**

Chapter 2

He looked around as he got closer to the house and stopped. He heard a car every now and then drive along the road behind him where he had left his jeep, but apart from that nothing the place looked deserted. He looked closely at the small house all the windows were blacked out by curtains so he had no chance of looking inside. He moved slowly and quietly to the front door, he reached for the handle to open it then stopped. His hand was shaking, hell his whole body was shaking and he was struggling to breath.

He needed to calm down before he went in, what the hell was wrong with him. He had entered plenty of houses like this in the past; just treat it like any other case. But this was any other case and the person who always had his back was in there somewhere hurt and scared and waiting for his help. He took a few deep breaths and gently put his hand back on the handle and opened the door slightly. He listened inside the house but heard nothing, slowly he pushed open the door and walked in closing it silently behind him and stood still. All he could hear was his own breathing and the beat of his heart.

He moved further into the house through the living area looking around for any sort of clues but the place looked like a normal living area, whatever had gone on here didn't happen in this room. He stood at the end of a passageway that must lead to the bedrooms. The door at the end was open, he slowly headed towards it, being careful with every step he took.

"Fuck!" he heard as he got closer and then a noise like someone pulling chain against something. "You fucking Bitch!" yelled the voice. "I'm gonna make you pay for this, do you fucking hear me…. Your police buddies aren't going to save you, nobody is coming for you." Elliot heard a thud then a groan. "Oh believe me your gonna get worse than that," the voice said.

Elliot flinched when he heard the thud and groan it had sounded like someone being kicked. Without touching the door he stole a quick glance into the room and then another. He quickly turned away and put his hand over his mouth to stop the vomit from coming out as he gagged. Olivia was lying on the floor in front of the sick bastard. He was still handcuffed to the bottom of the bed, he had his back slightly to the door, and he was too focused on Olivia to even see Elliot.

Elliot looked back in the room from where he stood Olivia looked unconscious, she was covered in blood and bruises from what he could see. Elliot calmed himself enough to look into the room again.

"Wake up you fuckin Bitch!" the man yelled kicking his foot out at Olivia and kicking her in the hip. Elliot gripped the gun his hand shaking and walked silently into the room towards the bed, the gun pointing at the man praying he wouldn't turn around until he got closer to him. "All your threats about what you were going to do to me and look at you, your fuckin pathetic. Nobody cares your missing. You had no one. Even your pathetic boyfriend didn't want anything to do with you." he raised his leg to kick her again as Elliot put the gun to the back of his head.

"Touch her again, and I won't think twice about putting a fucking hole into you," he growled.

The guy lowered his leg and turned his head towards Elliot he had a grin on his face blood running from his nose. "Well, well, the famous ex-partner I presume," Elliot's hand was shaking as he held the gun to the man's head.

"Shut the fuck up" he told him. "Liv," he called out his eyes going quickly from the man to Olivia who was still on the floor. "Liv!" he yelled a bit louder.

"I don't think she can hear you, she has had a few busy days of partying, she needed a rest."

Elliot glared at him. "I told you to shut up!"

"You know what it's like drink, drugs and sex takes it out of you, she was a right little fighter though….. I like it when they fight back, makes it more f…." he never got to finish his sentence as Elliot whacked him across the head with his gun and the man's head dropped forward.

"I said to shut the fuck up," said Elliot looking down at him, before stepping over him and dropping to the floor beside Olivia's blood soaked body.

"Olivia," he said quietly as he brushed her sweat soaked hair from her face gently. "Liv, its El. You need to open your eyes, come on just a little," he threw his gun on the bed and he pressed his fingers to her neck and felt for her pulse. "Thank god," he said when he felt the gentle throb against his fingers. "Come on," he said to her as he put his arms under her, "Let's get you more comfortable." He lifted her into his arms then stood up, he turned to the man on the floor who was beginning to groan and come around. With Olivia in his arms he kicked out and caught the man in the side of the head and knocked him back out. "Back to sleep, I'm not ready for you yet."

He lay Olivia on a small couch in the room and sat next to her.

"What the hell happened Liv?" he asked quietly. "Why did no one help you, where the hell were they all, you're Partner should have been there," a tear rolled down his face and he wiped it away. "I should have been there, I should never have left, I should have had your back like I always did, like you had mine…. I'm so sorry." He dropped his head into his hands and cried. She looked so small laying on the couch. He looked over her trying to see what wounds she had without touching any of her clothes. She had a large bruise and lump forming on the side of her head which he guessed is what knocked her out. She had cuts around both eyes and her lips were swollen.

"Jesus, Liv what the hell has he done to you?" He felt his rage building inside him again as he looked at her injuries.

He heard a small groan from the man on the floor. He checked her pulse and breathing again before he stood up and walked to the end of the bed. He kicked the man on the floor before he bent down and picked up the gun that was just out of reach from the man and put it down the back of his jeans, forgetting all about his gun on the bed.

"Wakey wakey," he said kicking him again. "Come on," he said grabbing hold of his hair and lifting his head up slapping him across the face. The man opened his eyes and stared at Elliot.

"That the best you got a little fucking slap, I was promised more from Olivia, she went on and on about how much you would hurt me, how you would break me," he laughed.

Elliot leant forward so his face was only inches from his "Trust me I haven't even started yet, and when I do start I won't stop until you apologise to my partner for hurting her." he told him as he stood up and stamped down hard on one of his knees with his foot hearing a loud crack. The man screamed as he writhed around on the floor his handcuffed hands stopping him from moving too much.

"Is that a bit more like it, I wouldn't want to disappoint you," said Elliot kicking the leg he had just stamped on, causing him to scream out in pain once again. Elliot stood and looked down at him for a while. "You know I was always being told I had an anger management problem when I was in the force," he told him as his fist connected with the side of his face. "And do you know what pissed me off the most, what really made me lose it, men who raped and beat women and children… and men who hurt and threatened my partner…. So I guess you're really fucked," he told him before his fist connected with his face again knocking him out. His head dropped forward onto his chest. Elliot grabbed his hair lifting his head up to check he was still breathing before he banged it back against the metal bed frame.

Elliot looked around for the key to the handcuffs. When he couldn't find it he grabbed hold of the metal bedframe and pulled at it until it broke freeing the handcuffed hands. He grabbed hold of the cuffs and dragged him into the bathroom. He let loose of him and he fell to the floor. Elliiot began to run the bath with freezing cold water.

"You awake," he asked as he kicked him in the ribs, the man groaned. "Come on time to freshen you up a bit," he told him grabbing him by the hair and pulling him up to the side of the bath. He lifted him till his arms were hanging over the side of the bath tub into the water. "You awake yet? No, okay, maybe this will help," Elliot said as he pushed his head under the freezing cold water. The man's body began to thrash around as Elliot held him under. Elliot pulled his head up "You trying to say something?" he asked him as the man coughed and spluttered.

"Fuck y…." he never got to finish as Elliot pushed him back under leaving him there a little longer before he pulled him back up.

"What was that you were trying to say?"

"I ….. I'm gonna kill you." he said panting for air trying to take as much in as possible.

"Yeah, Yeah like I never heard that over the years." Elliot pushed his head back under the water and leaving it as long as possible before yanking him back out and dropping him on the bathroom floor gasping for breath.

Elliot sat down on the toilet and glared at him as he struggled to control his breathing. Finally never taking his eyes off Elliot he struggled to sit up and lean against the bath. He reached down with his handcuffed hands and moved the leg Elliot had stamped on. He never said anything or made a noise but Elliot could tell he was in pain. They both sat and stared at each other neither talking.

"Just to let you know," said the man breaking the silence. "No matter what happens, whether I live or die, I have killed the Olivia Benson you used to know. Cause I will always be in here," he said raising his hands and tapping the side of his head. "She will never be rid of me. I will be in her dreams, her thoughts, I have well and truly fucked her in more ways than one." he laughed. Elliot twitched as he listened to him talk. "You know the way she talked about you; I figured you guys were doin each other, but now I'm not too sure. But I bet you wanted to. Tell me Ex Detective did you want to fuck your partner, is that why you're so pissed with me, cause I had the balls to do it and you didn't."

Elliot sat staring at him without saying a word.

"Let me tell you, she was soooo good. The first few times were a bit boring, but she was passed out from the drink…" Elliot tilted his head to one side and just stared at him. "But when she fought back…..Yeah man it was amazing, I fucked her enough times for both of us… You know I even think she may have started to like it."

Elliot took the gun out from the back of his jeans and pointed it at him.

"What's your name?" he asked him. The man just looked at him.

"What?"

"I asked what your name was."

"Why?"

"Just wondered," said Elliot shrugging his shoulders. He looked down at the gun in his hand. He raised it up and aimed it at the man. "No real reason, just wondered."

The man started to laugh " You never know maybe if I knocked up Olivia, then you could name the kid after." he spat out.

Elliot pointed the gun at his head his hand was shaking with anger as he listened to the what he was saying. It would kill Olivia if she was pregnant by him."You know Olivia kept pointing that gun at me, making idle threats, but she never had the guts to pull the trigger, she was to weak."

"Well I'm not," said Elliot dropping the gun lower and firing it, the man screamed out and grabbed his leg, as the bullet hit him just above the knee that Elliot had stamped on.

"Fuck!" he screamed. "I should of just killed the Bitch."

"Yeah and you should of just told me your name." Elliot stood up and grabbed hold of the handcuffs pulling them above the man's head. He grabbed a towel and used it to tie the cuffs to the towel rail above his head. "Don't move I will be right back," Elliot told him.

He checked on Olivia quickly she was still out cold but he could see her chest rising and falling as she breathed steadily. He quickly walked down the corridor back to the living room and into the kitchen opening the cupboards till he found what he was after. He looked outside quickly to check nobody had heard the gunshot and was coming to check it out. Seeing no one he closed the door and went back to the bathroom.

He crouched down in front of the man.

"Why Olivia?" he asked him.

The man just looked at him his face screwed up in pain and smirked at Elliot.

Elliot reached forward and pressed onto the bullet wound. The man screamed out.

"Why Olivia?" asked Elliot again.

"Because….because I wanted to. She thought she was so fucking clever, better than me. Well she was wrong she is like every other women weak and pathetic. She soon learned her place when I had her begging for her life."

Elliot reached in his pocket and pulled out the salt shaker waving it in front of his face. The man swallowed hard, "you think you scare me?"

"I don't care if I scare you, all I care about is hurting you," he told him as he emptied the salt into the wound them man screamed as the salt soaked in, tears streaming down his face. "Well, well…. Look at you screaming and crying like the little bitch you are, not as much fun when you're on the receiving end is it."

Elliot sat back up on the toilet seat and watched him as he writhed in pain. In all his years on the force he had never felt so much hate towards another human being. He knew he could be arrested for what he was doing and he didn't care.

He stood up and undone the towel letting his hands drop down and grabbed hold of his shirt pulling him back into the bedroom and dropping him on the floor by the side of the bed. He looked over to the couch Olivia was sat up her knees pulled to her chest.

"You came," she said her voice quiet just above a whisper.

"You asked me to," said Elliot walking over to the small couch and sitting down in front of her and putting the gun down beside her. "How you feeling?"

"My whole body hurts, my head is really sore, I feel dizzy and sick."

"You were unconscious for quite a while." He told her brushing her hair out of her eyes and behind her ears.

"I … I was so scared El, I thought he was going to kill me."

"It's okay, your safe now, it's over Liv," he told her. She shook her head and looked over his shoulder at Lewis, who was lay on the floor holding his leg trying to stop the bleeding.

"You shot him?"

"I could have killed him for what he has put you through."

Olivia looked at Elliot, god she had missed his face, those blue eyes. She reached forward and cupped his face in her hand. "It was you I needed….. When it got bad, when he hurt me, it was you that I wanted. No one else, you have always been my safe place, El. The place I knew I could always go to, I always felt safe with you, even if we were fighting I knew you would always have my back."

Elliot looked down breaking eye contact with her. "I'm so sorry Liv, I sho…." She placed a finger to his lips and shook her head, knowing he was going to try and apologise for the last two years.

"Not now," she told him. "You came when I really needed you, that's all that matters."

"But…."

"Jesus Christ, you two really need to screw each other do you know that," said Lewis from behind them.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up," said Elliot standing up and spinning round to face. "Or I swear to god I will fucking kill you." Elliot stopped suddenly, not moving, Lewis was sat on the floor pointing Elliot's gun at him.

"You really should be more careful where you leave things," Lewis said a mad grin on his face. "And the both of you really need to start finishing off your threats to kill me."

Olivia came up and stood by Elliot. "Thanks for the advice," she told him raising the gun and pulling the trigger.

Elliot jumped when he heard the shot, the bullet ripped through the guy's chest. He turned to Olivia who was just stood there the hand with the gun in dropped down by her side. Elliot reached down and took it from her.

"Liv…..Liv you okay?" she nodded. "I am now." Elliot looked down at the guy he walked over and crouched down checking for a pulse. Nothing.

"Is he dead?" she asked him.

Elliot nodded.

"Good." She walked backwards and sat on the couch. "You should leave," she said to Elliot not looking at him.

"What…. No, I'm not going anywhere."

"Elliot, you can't be here when they find me, you will be arrested, I won't have you arrested."

"Liv my prints are all over the place, they are going to know I was here, there is nothing we can do. And I don't care, he deserved everything he got." They didn't move for a while, they both just stared around the room. Finally Olivia stood up slowly and holding her ribs walked over to Lewis. She picked up Elliot's gun from Lewis hand and gave it to Elliot. She then took the keys from her pocket and undone the cuffs.

"Start wiping down everything you can think of that you touched," she told him. "And I mean everything and anything you think CSU will dust for prints."

"Liv…." Said Elliot. "Forget it, you need medical help, forget about me I knew what I was doing."

Olivia shook her head "No, we can do this….. I'm not … I can't lose you again…." She looked at him pleading with her eyes. "Please Elliot."

"Okay….. I will start in bathroom and kitchen, you start in here."

Half an hour later they sat side by side on the small couch. Elliot reached over and took her and. He wanted to talk to her. He had so much he needed to say and ask.

"I will give you 15 minutes before I call the guys, for you to get away."

"What you going to say happened?" he asked her.

"I managed to overpower him. He came for me; I shot him twice in self-defence. He held me hostage, beat me and tortured me. I don't think they are going to go to deep into how I saved myself do you. I will make it up as I go along, depending what I get asked."

"I could always stay here with you; you don't need to do this alone."

"No. You best go." She said looking at him. She stroked his face and gave him a small smile"Thank you for coming."

"Liv….."

"El don't," she said tears falling again. "Don't say anything else. I know we need to talk and we will I promise, but I need to call the station. I need this to be over."

Elliot stood and started to walk away from her. He knew he had to do as she asked. And as much as he didn't want to leave her, he needed to, for her. "If you need me, just call… I promise I will answer from now on," he told her without turning around. "I really missed you Liv." He said wiping away the tears.

"I missed you to El… don't go to far from your phone."

"I won't," he promised her.

**Don't forget the feed back makes me a happy little bunny. Going to update Don't Leave next and it may be a few days before I update anything else as I have a party to organise this weekend and off for a couple of days to a nice hotel for my girlfriends birthday. But I will be back to writing after that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the great feed back on this story, it has been great. Its nice when you know people are enjoying what you write.**

Chapter 3

Olivia tipped her head to the side and looked over at Lewis dead body.

"You will never hurt another woman now," she said to him. "Never again will a woman fear for her life….. You should have left when you had the chance you piece of shit."

She picked up the hand cuffs and put them on, then wiped the key and went over to Lewis crouching down beside him. She cringed as she pulled the waist band of his jeans and put the key under the waist band. She looked at the clock Elliot had been gone 10 minutes. She looked around the room checking she hadn't missed anything before she left the room and walked into the kitchen.

She got a glass from the cupboard and turned on the cold tap and filled the glass taking a long drink, before refilling the glass. She put the glass down and took the salt from her pocket wiped the small shaker and put it back in the cupboard. She picked up the phone and called the station. After giving her location and assuring them she was okay, she sat on the couch and waited for them to arrive.

Elliot had climbed into his car and put his gun back under his seat his hands were shaking. He looked down at himself and noticed blood from Lewis on his shirt. He reached over to the back seat and grabbed his hoody pulling it on. He looked down at the small house before putting the Jeep into gear and pulling away. He hated Leaving Olivia, he wanted to stay with her, but they both knew I he had he would have been arrested. He drove as quickly but legally as he could back to his apartment so he didn't draw any attention to himself.

As soon as he got back he closed the door and picked up the phone and called Lizzy.

"Hey sweetheart it's me," he said as she picked up her phone.

"Oh god dad thank god, is Livvy okay? Did you get to her? What happened?"

"Lizzy, are you alone, can anyone hear you?" he asked worried.

"No, I'm alone in my room and Mom is in the shower, I didn't tell her where you had gone, like you asked."

"Where did you say I had gone?" he asked her.

"I just said you had to go home, that you weren't feeling too good, I didn't know what else to say. I didn't want to say you had gone to work in case she phoned there looking for you, was that okay?"

"Yeah that's good Lizzy….Olivia is safe sweetheart." He told her.

"Thank god Dad, I was so worried, what happened?"

"Look it's a long story and I will tell you everything, but for now I need you to listen to me."

"Okay," she said to him.

"I hate to ask you to do this, and I hope to god nobody will come to see you, but….." he paused and took a deep breath; he couldn't believe he was asking his youngest daughter to lie for him. "I need you to tell anyone who asks that I was with you until I left to go home cause I wasn't well. You can't let anyone know that Olivia phoned your place then I left to help her, okay….can you do that for me?"

"Daddy what happened?" she asked he could hear she was scared.

"I had to help Olivia get away, and I shouldn't have been there as I'm not on the force anymore. If they find out I was there I could be in serious trouble… Olivia had to shoot the man to save me and herself."

"But if she done it to save you?"

"Please Honey I need you to do this, can you do this. I don't think anyone will ask you but just in case I need to know you will be okay doing this for me."

"Yeah I will be fine Daddy; I won't mention the call at all."

"Thank you," he said to her. "I will come and see you soon and let you know everything that happened, but for now I will tell you Olivia is fine and should be on her way to hospital to get checked out. As soon as I know anything more I will call you."

"Okay dad…. I love you," she said to him.

"I love you to Lizzy," he said hanging up the phone. He went into the laundry room and stripped down to his boxers and put everything he was wearing into the washing machine. He put the detergent in and put it on a hot wash, before going to the bathroom and climbing into the shower.

Olivia lay on the hospital bed in the small room; she had been here for over two hours now. She had been checked and double checked. X-rayed and her wrist put in plaster. She had been put on a drip to rehydrate her. Then they had left her to rest for a while. She knew Nick was outside the room he hadn't left her side since he found her at the house, along with Fin and Cragen. There was a knock on the door and Cragen came in. He walked over to her bed and stood beside her and took hold of her hand.

"How you doin?" he asked her.

"Okay I guess," she said not looking him in the eye. "I didn't have a choice I had to shoot him." she told her Captain.

"I know….. I know. But we will talk about that later back at the station. They have said despite everything you're doing pretty well and they should be able to release you later today, as long as you have someone to stay with you." He looked down at her "Olivia before they do, we need to do …. A rape kit." He told her.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't think he raped me," she said quietly. "It doesn't feel like it….. You know."

"I know, but we need to be sure. From what you have told us you spent a lot of time drugged up and unconscious. Plus we need to collect any other evidence you may have on you, you know how this works. We already have your clothes."

She nodded and looked at him. "Can…..can Melinda do it. I don't want anyone else but her."

Cragen nodded "I will give her a call," he smiled at her. He raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. "I was so worried about you," he said to her. Olivia saw the glisten of tears in his eyes. "I really thought the worst," he told her.

"Me to," she told him honestly. "Me to."

"Hey Olivia," said Melinda as she came into the room.

"Hey," said Olivia. "Thank you for doing this."

"Oh sweetheart you don't need to thank me, I just wish I didn't need to do this." she said taking hold of her hand.

"Yeah…. Listen can I borrow your phone I need to call someone, I can't do this alone."

"Sure," said Melinda handing her the phone.

"Thanks I just need to take my mind off what you're doing."

"Do you need me to wait till whoever your calling turns up?" Melinda asked her.

"No, just hearing him on the phone will help," she told her. Melinda nodded and began to get ready to carry out the examination.

Olivia punched in the number and waited for an answer.

Elliot had climbed out the shower and got dressed into a pair of sweats before collapsing onto his couch with a beer. He put the local news on and watched as Olivia's face came up on the screen as the reporter talked about how she had been found alive; however there was no news on what had happened. He sat back and dropped his head back closing his eyes. He pictured Olivia's battered and bruised body and felt his rage building again. How could something like that happen to her? He still couldn't believe nobody had her back, why had no one checked on her. He drained his bottle of beer and threw the empty bottle across the room smashing it off the wall. He dropped his head back against the couch and closed his eyes suddenly tired after everything that happened

He jumped awake, awoken by his mobile ringing. He grabbed the phone off the small table and looked at the number it was unknown.

"Stabler," he snapped as he answered.

"Hey, it's me," said Olivia.

"Hey," he said his voice relaxing and sitting forward on the couch. "Are you okay," he knew it was a stupid question but he didn't know what else to say.

"They need to do a …. Rape kit. I didn't want to be alone. I didn't know who else to call." She tried to explain to him.

"It's okay Liv, I'm glad you called me, do you want me to come down, and I can be there in less than half an hour."

"No….. I just need to hear your voice, can you just talk to me." Olivia looked at Melinda who smiled at her.

"Can I start?" Melinda asked her. Olivia nodded.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Elliot.

"Anything…..anything to take my mind off what is being done to me."

"Okay how about I tell you everything the kids have been up to," he said sitting back on the couch.

"Sounds good," said Olivia trying her best to relax.

For the next half hour as Melinda done the kit and photos were taken Elliot talked to Olivia. He heard her wince and almost cry at parts but he done his best to reassure her and take her mind of it the best he could.

"All done," said Melinda as Olivia listened to Elliot. Elliot heard Melinda and stopped talking.

"Did….did he rape me?" she asked Melinda.

"Olivia …"

"Just tell me, I need to know, did that bastard rape me when I was unconscious!" she yelled at her friend.

"Olivia calm down," said Elliot.

"Don't tell me to calm down El!" she snapped. Melinda looked at her as she mentioned Elliot's name. "Did that fucker rape me?" she asked again.

"I don't think so," said Melinda.

"What do you mean you don't think so, he either did or didn't," she said looking confused.

"I found seamen however there doesn't look like there was any penetration. I think he only got as far as…"

"Jerking off over me," finished Olivia. Melinda nodded.

"I still recommend you take the morning after pill," she told her.

"I will…..I'm on the pill though as well," she said to Melinda.

"Olivia I'm gonna have to run blood tests on you for any other infections, but I will be checking his blood as well when I do the autopsy," Melinda told her.

Olivia nodded.

"Liv," said Elliot. "You okay, do you need me to come down?"

"No I will be fine, I promise. They have said they are going to release me later today and I need to go to the station to do my statement. I will talk to you later," she said quietly.

"Liv…." he said again.

"I will call you later, I promise. We have a lot to talk about," she told him.

"I'm sorry for everything, I should never have left you" he told her.

"I know you are, and as I said we will talk later. I need to go," she said to him, she noticed Melinda looking down and smiling at her.

"Okay, if you need me again just call, at any time."

"I will do, bye," she said hanging up, and handing the phone to Melinda. Melinda took it from her and put it in her pocket.

"Was that Brian?" she asked Olivia, pretending she hadn't heard when Olivia had said Elliot's name.

"What?" asked Olivia not really paying attention.

"On the phone to you….while I done the kit."

"Oh ….erm a friend, just a friend," said Olivia, her eyes fixed straight ahead.

"Okay…. Do you need me to call anyone else?" she asked not pushing Olivia. "Maybe Brian, he must be worried."

"What…. No. No thanks…erm Cragen was calling him, he is probably on his way." She told Melinda.

Melinda nodded "Well I best go, get his back to the lab," she said patting Olivia's leg through the blanket.

"Yeah okay, thanks Mel," she said still not looking at her friend. All she could think of was Lewis stood above her as he jerked off over her. As Melinda left the room she flung her head to the side and vomited, before collapsing back on the bed and crying curling herself up into a small ball. Images of what she could remember from the last 4 days went through her mind, the beatings, being forced the drink and drugs, watching him rape and kill that woman, and she felt her chest begin to tighten as she struggled to breath. She didn't hear the door open or even register Nick sitting next to her on the bed.

"Ssshh its okay Olivia, just breath," she heard a voice say. "It's okay your safe now, you need to calm down."

Pictures of Elliot flashed through her head and slowly she began to calm her breathing as she felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her into a hug.

"Elliot," she sighed.

"No Olivia, it's me Nick," he said looking down at her as she pulled away.

"Nick," she said looking a bit confused.

"Yeah….. You okay now, you were having some sort of panic attack." He said pushing the stray hair behind her ear.

Nick didn't say anything about her calling him Elliot. She hadn't mentioned her ex partners name for a long time now, so he just let it go.

"The Doc said I can take you home," he told her.

"No! I want to go to the station. I want to give my statement, get it over with when it's still fresh in my head."

"Olivia its late, you should get some rest…. Brian is here to take you to the hotel."

"I don't need Brian to take me anywhere, but to the station. I am giving my statement tonight," she yelled at him.

Nick stood up right and held up his hands "okay Liv, that's fine, that's fine. I will let the Cap know what's happening and send Brian in, he has some clothes for you."

Olivia nodded and turned her head away from him as he left the room. A few moments later the door opened and closed quietly.

"Hey Olivia," said Brian his voice quiet. She turned her head to face him and she saw his face flinch as he saw all the bruises, swelling and cuts. "I err…. I brought you some clothes to put on."

"Thanks," she said to him as he walked forward and dropped them on the chair next to her bed.

"How you feeling?" he asked her as he put his hands in the pocket of his jeans and rocked back and forwards.

"Never better," she snapped back at him.

He nodded his head, his eyes not making contact with hers "I'm sorry, stupid question," he said to her.

Olivia looked at him. He hadn't once made any eye contact with her, he didn't even want to come near her, he just stood in silence looking at the floor. Finally he spoke.

"They have a hotel room for you to go to, your apartment is still taped off and stuff," he told her.

"I'm going back to the station first, to give my statement," she informed him.

"Oh….Okay." She looked at him and couldn't believe he was being like this with her. "Well I will leave you to get dressed," he said finally looking up at her.

"Yeah okay."

He walked towards her quickly and bent over and kissed her on the cheek before he turned and left the room. She sat stunned at the way he had treated her, before she pushed herself upright and dropped her legs over the edge of the bed. Her whole body ached and was sore. She just sat and stared at the pile of clothes Brian had left.

There was a quiet knock on the door as it opened slowly and Fin walked in.

"Hey baby girl," he said closing the door and walking over to her. She looked at him and tried to smile but instead tears flowed from her eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay….. I promise you," he said pulling her into a gentle hug as she cried. When he felt she had stopped he pulled away and looked down at her. "You need a hand to get ready?" he asked her.

"Yeah, if you don't mind," she said slightly embarrassed.

"Of course I don't," he said gently picking up the pile of clothes, before helping her to her feet. Slowly and carefully he helped her get dressed, averting his eyes when he had to. Olivia couldn't help thinking it should be Brian helping her do this, not Fin.

"All done," said Fin with a small grin, as he looked up at her after tying her sneaker lace.

"Thanks," she said as he stood up.

"You ready to go?" he asked her. Olivia nodded and Fin opened the door for her. Brian was the only one left in the corridor. "Where did everyone go?" asked Fin.

"Back to the station, Cragen said to take Olivia straight there if she still wanted to give her statement." Said Brian.

"Where do you want to go Liv station or hotel?"

"Station, I want this over and done with," she told him as they walked down the corridor.

In the back of the car Olivia closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep, so she didn't have to talk to Brian. The streets were dark and it was coming up to midnight, she was so tired but needed to do this. She opened her eyes as they got close to the station, they slowly drove past all the news reporters gathered outside the station doors. She heard Fin on his phone as he drove round the side of the station. Munch was stood at the fire escape with the door open. They climbed out the car.

"You didn't need to face the vultures," said Fin as he helped her from the car.

"Thank you," she said as she walked past Munch and into the safety of the Station.

For the next 3 hours she was questioned by Cragen and IAB about what happened. Everything she told them up to the point when she called Elliot was the truth.

"So how did you overpower him?" asked Cragen.

" He had left the room for a while looking for something new to torture with me. He thought I was passed out. When he was out the room I managed to pull the metal bar away from the bed that the cuffs were around. He hadn't realised when he came back in the room. As he got close I swung out and caught him on the side of the head knocking him to the floor. He dropped the gun and I grabbed it. I looked down and he was knocked out. I need water, I was so thirsty so I went into the bathroom and drank from the tap, I sat on the floor of the bathroom I was so tired. When I looked up he was there, I panicked when I saw him, my hands were shaking I pointed the gun at him and pulled the trigger hitting him in the leg. He went down and I went to run from the room. He grabbed my leg as I went past making me fall. I scrambled out into the bedroom and he followed me. I managed to stand up. I told him to back off but he kept coming crawling towards me. I yelled at him over and over to stop but he didn't. I only meant to fire a warning shot as he pulled himself up, but my hands were shaking and I hit him…. I shot him." she dropped her head to the floor and wiped the tears away. Cragen came and sat beside her, he looked at the officer from IAB.

"Will that do for now?" he asked her.

She nodded and smiled "Yeah, that's fine. There is nothing much more we can do now till all the evidence is collected but it looks like an open and shut case. Detective Benson defended herself, she had no choice."

Cragen nodded.

"Cap can I use your mobile?" she asked Cragen. As the IAB officer collected al her paper work.

"Sure," he said handing it to her. She took the phone and typed in the number followed by the message. **_I need you. Can you come and pick me up. I'm at the station, Liv._** She hit send and waited for the reply. It came within seconds. **_On my way, will be 15 mins._** She looked up to see Cragen showing the officer out his office, she handed him the phone.

"You look exhausted," he said to her sitting down beside and putting his hand on her knee.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I slept properly."

He reached into his pocket and handed her a hotel key. "The department has put you up here until your apartment is sorted, it's still all taped off." He told her.

"Thanks," she said taking the key from him. Her hands were shaking. She looked up at him he looked blurred through the tears forming in her eyes. "I was so scared Don," she told him.

Don took her in his arms and held her as tight as he could without hurting her. "Do you want me to call Brian to come and get you?" he asked her after about 5 minutes of just holding her and letting her cry. She wiped her eyes and nose with her hand.

"No its okay, someone is coming for me," she told him. She looked at the clock. "He will be here soon," she said standing looking through the window of Cragen's office. As if on cue Elliot walked into the squad room. Olivia turned and smiled at Cragen before she opened the door to the office and walked out. Cragen smiled and shook his head. He should of known.

Everyone was staring at Elliot. As the door to Cragen's office opened and Olivia walked out they all turned to watch her as she walked towards Elliot.

"You okay," he asked her, as she stood in front of him. He reached out and lay a hand on her good arm.

"I will be," she told him. "You got here quickly."

"Yeah I wasn't too far away, I was hoping you would call," he said giving a small smile his eyes never left her.

Amanda nudged Nick who was stood next to her and nodded towards Elliot.

"Stabler, I guess," he said quietly.

"You want to go?" Elliot asked her, taking her coat from her and wrapping it around her shoulders. She nodded.

"They have booked me into a hotel," she told him. Elliot could tell she wasn't happy with that.

"Liv if you don't want to go to the hotel you can come to come to mine" he said pushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Will Kathy not mind?"

Elliot smiled at her "Don't worry about that," he told her. She gave a small smile back.

"Okay," she said "Your place would be good." They turned to leave.

"Stabler!" said Fin, finally breaking the silence from the small group of Detectives who were watching the exchange in front of them. Elliot turned to face him.

"Fin," he said staring at him, waiting for some sort of backlash.

"Look after, baby girl," he said to him.

"I will, don't worry," said Elliot, giving him a small smile as they walked out the room.

Once they had left they all turned and looked at Cragen. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at his mobile phone looking at the last messages sent and received.

"She asked him to come and collect her… he did, " said Cragen.

"Just like that," said Nick. "3 years of ignoring calls, never been in touch. She sends a text and he comes, and we just let her go with him. She was a mess when he left."

"He would of seen the news Nick, he knows what she has been through." Said Amanda sitting on her desk.

"But he never cared in the past."

"She never needed him in the past, not like she needs him now," said Munch sitting at his desk. "If there is one person who can get her through this its him."

"He's right Nick. As much as I hate Stabler for the way he left, without saying goodbye she needs him. He will look after her. He knows Olivia more than any of us, ever could."

"But do you not think it's a bit weird. Just one text message and he comes running. She text and called him for months leaving messages when he left and she got no reply, something isn't right."

"Nick don't even try to figure them out," said Cragen. "I tried to figure out their relationship for 12 years and couldn't. They had something I have never seen before. As Munch said she needed him and he came. Despite everything he came. You need to trust her and he will look after her."

"Who will and where is she?" asked Brian. They all turned to look at him. "Who will look after Olivia?" he asked again. They all looked at him, not knowing what to say. Brian shook his head. "She is with Stabler isn't she."

"Yeah," said Fin. "She text him and he came. I'm sorry Man."

"No its fine, I should of known it would be him she called, it always has been him." He looked at them all as he turned and left the squad room.

**Next up some Elliot and Olivia time. Thanks for reading and keep the reviews coming.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The response I have got to this story has been great, thanks for all the kind words.**

Chapter 4

"Thanks for coming for me," she said quietly as Elliot started the car.

"I told you Liv I'm here for you when you need me, for whatever it is." He started up the engine. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather go to the hotel. I don't mind."

"El if it's going to be a problem with me staying at yours cause of Kathy and the kids, then take me to the hotel. I really don't mind. I'm just really tired and want to sleep."

"No there is no problem, my place it is."

Olivia laid her head back and closed her eyes. She could hear the music gently playing on the radio. She opened her eyes and looked over at Elliot. He hadn't changed that much in the last couple of years except maybe losing a little weight and toned up.

"You okay over there?" he asked her, glancing over quickly.

"I guess…..just suddenly feel really tired"

"Close your eyes for a while," he said to her keeping his eyes on the road.

She kept her eyes fixed on him as he drove. She couldn't believe she was sitting in the car with him. She always wondered what she would do when she finally seen him again. In her head she would yell and be angry with him, but being with him now it felt like nothing had changed, she always felt safe with him. Despite acting tough she always liked having him by her side. She tried to fight the sleep that was taking over her but she couldn't and finally she drifted off to sleep.

Elliot looked over at her sleeping and sighed.

"How did I ever leave you," he said to himself. "It won't happen again I promise you."

"Liv," he said gently shaking her shoulder.

"Hmmmmm," she mumbled.

"Were here, you need to wake up so we can get you in."

Olivia opened her eyes and looked around "El where are we, this isn't your place. Did you and Kathy move?" she asked sleepily as she looked round the street.

"No, I moved Kathy is still at the old place. Come on let's get you inside," he said climbing out the car before she could ask any more questions. He ran round and opened her door and helped her out. Then grabbed her bag of meds and bandages from the back seat.

"El what happened?" she asked him.

"Later Liv," he told her. "We will talk later; right now we need to get you inside so you can rest."

She nodded to tired and sore to argue as Elliot took her good arm and helped her into the house. She stood by the door and looked around the living room. The apartment was open plan and very modern, and tidy there wasn't a thing out of place.

"It's nice El," she smiled.

"Thanks let me show you around and where everything is, obviously this is the kitchen and living room" he said before He led her down the corridor. "All the rooms on the left are for the kids with they come to stay," he said pointing to the three doors. "This room is mine" he said pointing to the right "and this is the bathroom. I was thinking you could sleep in Maureen's room, if that's okay."

"That's great El thank you."

Elliot looked at her, she looked exhausted. "Why don't you take a bath, I will grab you some of Maureen's clothes to put on and order some food."

"Thanks Elliot but I'm not really hungry, I will have a bath and just go to bed."

"Uh huh Liv. You need food. You can't take all your meds on an empty stomach and you probably haven't eaten for days, so you need something," he told her.

"Okay fine," she said as she couldn't be bothered to argue. Elliot pushed open the bathroom door and went to the bath and began to run it for her. He grabbed some bubble bath off the shelf and put it in the water. He then grabbed some towels out the cupboard for her and put them next to the sink.

"Back in 2 minutes," he said running out the room. Olivia just stood still and watched the bath filling.

_"What am I doing here?"_ she asked herself. _"I should have just gone to the hotel; he doesn't need me_ _like this I'm a pathetic mess." _She turned and picked up meds to try and leave and bumped into Elliot who was stood holding some clothes and a plastic bag.

"No you don't Liv," he said to her, knowing she was trying to leave, he could see it on her face.

"I shouldn't be here," she said to him.

"Yes you should, I'm not letting you go anywhere, at least not tonight. If you still want to leave in the morning then I will call someone to come and get you. But you need rest, sleep and something to eat. I haven't been there the last three years but let me be here now for you."

Olivia finally looked up at him. "Okay," she said quietly.

"Okay," said Elliot putting the clothes down and taking a deep breath. "I got this to put round the cast on your wrist to stop it getting wet," he said holding up the bag. "Lift your arm up."

Olivia lifted her arm and Elliot wrapped the bag round tucking it in the top of the cast. "Not great but it will do for now, do you need a hand with anything else?" he asked her as he bent over and checked the water before turning off the tap.

"No I should be good thanks."

"Just shout if you need me, I will be in the other room." He went to leave and stopped as she began talking.

"El, I don't like to ask but when I get out the bath could you redress the wounds on my back for me. I will be able to do the front but not the back," she explained to him.

"Sure just give me a call when you need me. I have left some clothes for you so can choose the ones that fit best. They all belong to Maureen and Kat."

Olivia nodded and Elliot left closing the door behind him. He took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen area and ordered the pizza. He opened the cupboard and took out a bottle of whisky he looked at it then put it back in the cupboard; he wasn't going to go back down that route. He sat on the stool next to the breakfast bar and waited for Olivia to call him, his mind going over and over the last 24 hours. So much had happened.

Olivia got undressed and stood looking at herself in the mirror as she removed all the small dressings. She held back the tears refusing to cry as she looked at the marks in the mirror. She turned away from the mirror and climbed into the bath.

"Fuck," she gasped as the hot water hit her wounds as she slowly lowered herself into the water. She took the sponge and soap and scrubbed her skin hard washing away any evidence that was still left from the last few days. She scrubbed herself over and over until she finally felt clean.

Elliot looked at his watch it had been almost an hour and Olivia was still in the bathroom. He walked down the corridor and knocked on the door.

"Liv, you okay in there?" he asked through the door. He was met with silence. "Liv!" he called a bit louder. "Are you okay? If you don't answer then I'm going to come in." He gave it a few seconds and when she didn't answer he pushed open the door.

Olivia was stood in front of the mirror with a towel wrapped loosely around her; she was staring at her reflection.

"Liv you okay?" he asked again standing in the door way.

"No… look at me, look what he done to me. No wonder Cassidy couldn't look at me."

Elliot moved forward and stood behind her. He looked at the cuts and burn marks on her body where he had used a knife and what looked like cigarettes on her, the looked red raw were she had scrubbed herself clean.

"Liv," he said placing his hands on her shoulders as he stood behind her. "You are beautiful, no matter what he has done to you, don't you ever think anything different, do you hear me. None of this is your fault, none of it."

"I should have been able to stop him, I should have been able to protect myself but I couldn't I just let him hurt me."

"You did what you had to do to survive. You done what you had to do. And you standing here proves that, you're still alive, and he isn't." he told her as he looked at her face in the mirror. "And all these cuts and burns, they will disappear in time, everything will just take time to heal."

She sniffed and wiped away the tears that were falling. "I'm so sick of crying," she said with a small laugh.

"I would be more worried if there weren't tears….. Now do you want me to dress the wounds on your back?"

"Yes please," she said handing him cream and bandages. Elliot gently applied the cream and bandages to her back. He held back the tears as he tended to her back; he had counted over 20 burn marks alone. It's a good job the bastard was already dead.

"All done," he told her.

"Thank you. I will do my front and be straight out," she told him.

"Okay the pizza should be here shortly," he told her as he left the bathroom. He quickly ran to his room and into the ensuite bathroom he bent over the toilet and vomited. He tried to be strong in front of her but seeing the state of her, what he had done to her was too much. In all his time in SVU he had never seen any victim with so many injuries that had survived. He stood up and went to the sink and brushed his teeth, just as he finished he heard the knock at his door. He quickly finished up and ran out to get it.

"Liv pizza is here," he called to her as he reached for the door. "Cassidy?" he said when he saw who was standing there.

"Where's Olivia?" he asked pushing past Elliot.

"She's in the bathroom, what the hell are you doin here?"

"I've come to take her home; she should be home with me, not here with you. She doesn't need you fucking around with head. You shouldn't have come back." He told Elliot getting up close to him.

"Cassidy you need to calm down, she doesn't need this right now."

"Don't tell me what she needs!" he yelled. "You have no idea what she needs. You left, she has me now," he shouted into Elliot's face.

"I'm not doin this with you Cassidy, not now. If Liv wants to go home with you tonight then she can. But she called me, she asked me to come for her."

"She doesn't know what she was thinking; her head was all over the place."

Elliot looked away from him and to Olivia who was stood at the entrance to the corridor; she was dressed in Maureen pyjamas. Brian turned to see where Elliot was looking.

"Olivia," he said going to her and pulling her into a hug, Olivia's arms hung by her side not attempting to hug him back. "I went to the station to pick you up and you had gone. Come on, I've come to take you home." Brian looked around and found her hoody. "Here put this on to keep warm, where's all your other stuff."

"In the bathroom," she told him her eyes fixed on Elliot who was stood watching everything by the front door. She could hear Brian moving around in the bathroom as he collected her stuff.

"Do you want to go Liv?" asked Elliot. Olivia shook her head.

"No, I want to stay here… with you, it's you I need right now." She told him sniffing.

"Okay," Elliot nodded as Brian came back through with her stuff.

"Okay Olivia, let's go," said Brian, grabbing her arm and dragging her to the door. Elliot could see her start to shake and panic as Brian grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. She looked shocked and scared.

He stood in front of them. "Let her go Cassidy, she doesn't want to go with you."

Cassidy let go of her arm and glared at Elliot. "Yes she fucking does. She doesn't need you screwing her up like last time."

"You don't have a choice, just leave, she wants to stay here," Elliot told him calmly. Olivia backed away and headed out the living room and back to the bathroom; she closed the door and locked it, then slipped to the floor and hugged her knees...

"Fuck you. You must really love this, her needing you so much. You always loved playing the big man didn't you, having her rely on you…."

"You think I like this. You think I like seeing her like this… you little pathetic fucking prick," said Elliot finally letting his anger out and grabbing hold of Cassidy's shirt and throwing him against the wall, his hand grabbing him round his neck. "I wish I never got the call from her, I would rather never see her again, than see her like this… so don't tell me how much I love having her need me. I would rather have her home playing happy families with you, than having her here like she is. So don't you dare tell me how much I love this!?" Elliot let go of his neck and Cassidy dropped to the floor gasping for breath.

"Get out!" Elliot told him. "And don't come back unless Olivia asks to see you," warned Elliot. Cassidy got up shaking and began walking to the door. "And one more thing Cassidy…" Brian turned to face Elliot. "If you ever grab hold of her like that again, I will fuck you up, and that's a promise."

Elliot watched him walk out just as the pizza delivery man came. Elliot quickly paid him and put the pizza on the bench before going to the bathroom.

"Liv," he said tapping on the door. He could hear her crying. "The pizza is here and Brian has gone," he told her. "It's only me."

He heard her moving and he heard the click of the door lock. He pushed open the door and Olivia was still sat on the floor by the door. Elliot entered the bathroom and closed the door before sliding down it and sitting next to her. Neither of them spoke.

"You didn't hurt him did you?" she asked.

"No, not really, I felt like it though, god that guy has always pissed me off," he sighed. "He didn't hurt you did he when he grabbed you."

"No….. I just panicked when he grabbed my arm like that," she told him. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

"Liv stop it. Stop making excuses for him. You have just been through hell and he comes here and tried to drag you out the door…Jesus he always was an idiot." Elliot could feel his temper rising again; he took a deep breath as He looked across at Olivia she was shaking. He reached over and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him and held her tight. She dropped her head to his shoulder and turned slightly into him. Elliot reached up and grabbed the bath robe off the back of the door and put it round Olivia to warm her up.

"It's okay Liv….." he told her softly. "Everything will be okay, I will look after you." it wasn't long before he heard her gentle breathing and realised she had fallen asleep. He gently and carefully moved so he could pick up. As he did she wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her out the bathroom and into his room as it was closer than Maureen's. He would just sleep in Dickies room. He lay her down in the centre of his bed and pulled the blankets over her. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her as she turned over on to her side and snuggled down. He stroked her hair and her cheek before going to stand up.

"Don't leave me," she said taking hold of his hand. "I don't want to be alone."

"Okay," he said and lay on the bed next to her on top of the blankets behind her. She reached behind her and took hold of his hand and pulled it up to her chest keeping a tight hold on it, Elliot held her close as she drifted back to sleep.

Elliot was woken up by a loud scream and Olivia thrashing about on the bed. He sat up quickly and switched on the bed side light.

"Liv" he said calmly trying to wake her from dream.

"No … get off me!" she screamed out. "No please…. I don't want to die."

Elliot didn't want to pin her down he tried to shake her gently out of her sleep. "Olivia ….. Come on Honey wake up, your just dreaming," he tried to tell her as she continued to fight in her dream. "Wake up Liv," he said again a bit louder.

Olivia's eyes shot open as her arm with the cast on swung up and met Elliot's jaw knocking his head to the side. "Get the fuck off me!" she screamed. Elliot tasted blood straight away. He looked down at Olivia who was lying there gasping for breath having finally woken from the dream.

"Elliot," she whispered.

"Yeah it's me," he smiled at her. "You were having a dream, well more like a nightmare….. You okay now?" he asked her. She nodded and looked up seeing the blood from Elliot's mouth.

"Oh god I'm so sorry," she said reaching up and touching his lip. Elliot flinched from the slight sting.

"It's okay, Liv its nothing."

"It's not okay and it's not nothing. I hit you and made you bleed," she said pushing herself up so she was sitting against his head board. He could see the tears in her eyes.

"Hey no tears okay, you hit out at whoever was in your dream, not me. I just put my face in the way," he smiled at her. She reached out and took his hand.

"I'm so glad you finally answered your phone to me, I don't think I could do this without you."

"Yes you could Liv. Your one of the strongest women I know."

"Well I don't feel like it right now."

Elliot lifted her chin up "Things will take time; you know that from all the women you have helped in the past, and I will be here, with you every step of the way."

"Don't say that," she said looking at him. "Don't make a promise you might not keep…. I don't think I could go through losing you again."

"I'm not going anywhere, I swear to god. I am going to be here for as long as you need Me." he lifted his hand and wiggled his little finger at her "Pinky promise" he smiled at her.

Olivia smiled at him and joined her little finger to his "Your and idiot at times do you know that."

"Only at times, I would say I have been a complete idiot for the last three years," he smiled back. "You hungry?" he asked her, quickly changing the subject.

"I am actually," she told him.

"Great, stay here and I will be back soon. Do you need any pain meds, while I'm out there?"

"Yeah please, my wrist is throbbing through the cast… must be where I hit you." Elliot laughed and left the room. He heated up the pizza and got a couple of bottles of water and carried them into the bedroom on a tray. Olivia was sitting on the bed her legs crossed. Elliot put the tray down in front of her and climbed on the bed facing her. He handed her the meds.

"Bed picnic," he smiled. "The girls used to love to have these, and then they would moan about all the crumbs," he said as he picked up a slice of pizza and took a large bite. They both ate in silence for a few minutes.

"So you going to tell me what happened with Kathy?"

Elliot sighed and put his pizza down "Do we need to do this now?" he asked her. Olivia nodded.

"I need to talk about something other than what happened to me, so come on get talking."

"When I got home from work, the night I shot Jenna I kinda closed down. I didn't want to talk about what had happened, even after it was splashed all over the papers I wouldn't open up to her, but she stood by me. I would just sit and stare into space for hours at a time. She tried to get me to go back to work but I didn't want to, I couldn't go back. Pulling the trigger and shooting Jenna took something away from me, something inside died that day and I realised I couldn't do it anymore. That was when I handed my papers in." He looked at Olivia. "I did come down to do it in person and to speak to you, but as I got to the station steps I started to panic. I couldn't breathe. So I handed the envelope to a young beat cop and asked him to give them to Cragen. Then I went to the nearest bar and got drunk."

Olivia moved the tray in front of them to the side and took his hand.

"I spent the next few months either drunk or hung-over, to try and blank out what I was feeling. The few times I was sober me and Kathy used to argue and I knew it was all my fault, but I couldn't stop myself. She even told me on a few occasions to call you, but I couldn't I didn't want you to see me like that. I was a total mess. Anyway after 8 months of putting up with me, she left. She took Eli and went to her Moms. Maureen and Kat tried to get me to see sense but I wouldn't listen. I felt like I had nothing. I had lost everything. It was about two weeks later when things changed; I was hung-over and looked like shit. I answered the door and Don was stood there."

"Cragen came to see you?"

"Yeah, the girls were so worried about me they called him. He talked me into getting help. I went to meetings, seen a shrink and sobered up. Kathy came back after a while and we tried counselling but we both realised to much had happened between us. We had stayed together because we felt like we should, not because it was what we wanted. So I moved out. But at least it was on good terms, we get on better now than we did for the last 2 years of our marriage," he said smiling at Olivia. She smiled back at him.

"Cragen never told me that he had seen you."

"I asked him not to, I didn't want you to see me like I was, I couldn't handle that on top of everything else. He only actually came to see me once, it was all I needed."

"So you off the drink completely now?"

"I have a beer every now and then, but that's it, and I still see my councillor every couple of weeks. So I'm doing good."

"I'm glad El, I really am."

Elliot looked at the clock as Olivia yawned. "Come on you should get some sleep," he said moving the tray onto the bedside table and standing up.

"El, if I promise to try and not hit you again will you stay with me….. I'm not ready to be alone."

"Sure, give me five minutes to lock up and change," he told her. He left the room taking the tray with him. He checked the door was locked and turned off all the lights, before going back to his bedroom. He grabbed a pair of sweats from his drawers as Olivia watched him and quickly got changed into them to sleep in. leaving his t-shirt on he climbed onto the bed.

"Don't be daft El, get under the blankets," she told him as he lay on top of the bed.

"You sure?" Olivia nodded so Elliot slid underneath the blankets and turned off the light, he lay on his side facing Olivia, he could just make out her face in the dark.

"Can you leave the light on?" Olivia asked him.

"Sure" he said reaching back and putting it back on. "Better?" she nodded.

"El we need to talk about what happened at the house," Elliot put a finger to her lips.

"Not right now we don't. We both need some sleep. We will talk again tomorrow."

"Okay," she said yawning. She reached across with her good hand and took hold of Elliot's hand as her eyes closed. Elliot lay and watched her. Even with all cuts and bruises she was still so beautiful.

"Quit staring Stabler," she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

Elliot ignored her and watched for as long as he could before finally falling asleep.

**I did think about having Elliot punch Cassidy just because Cassidy really annoys me and has since the first season. He is just so slimy and childish. Liv didn't even care that he had left after she slept with him and never mentioned him for 13 years and we are expected to believe she always had the hots for him, do me a favour. Anyway, Next up Elliot and Olivia talk some more about what happened, and questions start to get asked about what happened at the house when the evidence that has been collected doesn't make sense.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay time for a bit more Elliot and Olivia time. Im glad a lot of you think the same way about Cassidy as I do LOL. However I don't think we have seen the last of him in this story yet.**

Chapter 5

Olivia turned over and let her arm with the cast on fall heavily towards the bed. As it landed with a thud she heard a groan.

"Fuck Liv, again," groaned Elliot as he lifted her cast off his face.

"Sorry," she said unable to hide her smile.

"That's like four times now and we have only been in bed 5 hours."

"I can't help it; I've never had a cast on before." She told him as she shuffled around in the bed to lie on her side and face him. "It takes a bit of getting used to."

He opened his eyes and stared at her. "Well if whacking me in the face with your cast makes you smile then I don't mind," he told her. They lay silently looking at each other for a while, Elliot never let his eyes leave her, even with all the cuts and bruises she was so beautiful.

"I really should have called you Liv, I picked the phone up so many times, but just couldn't call the number, I even drove to your apartment and just sat outside, if I had only rang or gone to your door this might never have happened."

"Don't okay. We can't ever know what might have happened. Yes I was pissed when you just left and I went through every emotion. I hated you one minute, missed and needed you the next, cried because I felt so alone. But you not calling isn't why Lewis took me. So I don't want to hear you blaming yourself." She took his hand and held it tight. "You're here now and that's all I care about."

Elliot raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. "I wasn't this forgiving when you left for Oregon, I made your life hell when you got back," he said to her.

"Yeah well your moody, stubborn and childish," she smiled. Elliot smiled back then went all serious again.

"We need to talk about what happened yesterday, and what you said when the questioned you."

Olivia sighed, she knew they had to talk about it but she didn't want to. "I told them I over powered him, he came towards me and I shot him in the leg. I then said he managed to grab the gun we fought I got the gun from him and as he came towards me I fired again, they seemed happy with that." Elliot nodded but still looked worried.

"Liv we both know I am all over that house, all over….him," he said not wanting to say Lewis's name. "Once Warner does her autopsy she is going to find traces of me and as soon as she runs it my DNA is going to show up."

"Maybe she won't, I mean what reason would she have to look for anyone else?"

"Liv, I tortured him, I pushed his head under water, kicked and punched him, stamped on his leg. I put salt into his leg wound. She is good at her job, she is going to realise a lot more happened."

"So what, after what he did he deserved everything he got, "she said. "I won't lose you again because of him."

Elliot looked away from her as he spoke "Liv….. What did he do to you?" he asked her. "I mean I know he hurt you and put you through hell, but you never told me what he actually done. When I got to the house you were knocked out."

Olivia bit her lip and shook her head as she thought back over the last few days. Elliot looked at her and stroked the side of her face "Hey you know what it doesn't matter," he told her. "I will be here when you want to talk, you don't need to tell me anything till you're ready," he said noticing how upset she was getting.

"No…. I want to tell you," she said taking a deep breath. "He was waiting for me when I got home. I just froze when he put the gun to my head… I didn't even reach for mine. He knocked me out and when I came around I was tied to a chair…. He…. He forced vodka down my throat and some tablets. I remember he was smoking and every time he finished he put them out on me, he would even light one just to put it out."

"Jesus Liv," he said taking her hand and kissing it. Olivia pulled her hand away and wiped the tears.

"I passed out after he gave me more vodka. He woke me up by slapping and punching me. I remember my phone ringing it was Brian but it went straight to answer phone."

Elliot sat up "He should have come to check on you, why didn't he check on you or come home."

"He was working El, I had been sent home by Cragen and told to take a few days off, and he probably thought I was sleeping. And he didn't come home because he doesn't live with Me. I have only ever given one man the key to my apartment." she said sitting up with him.

"He doesn't even have a key?" asked Elliot a little surprised.

"No, someone left but didn't think of returning my key, so please don't go blaming him; nobody was to blame for this but Lewis."

Elliot nodded but he was still pissed no one had checked up on her. "What else do you remember?"

"It's all a little blurry. I remember being in the trunk of a car, every time he came to check on me he would force more vodka into me so I would pass out. He took me to a house where he forced me to ….to….." she stopped and her body began to shake.

"Hey it's okay," said Elliot wrapping his arm around her "Your safe now."

She sniffed and wiped her nose before continuing "He made me watch as he killed a man and raped his wife, he kept telling me I was next. I couldn't do anything El, I couldn't help her. I tried to look away but he said if I didn't watch he would hurt her even more."

Elliot leant back against the back of the bed and pulled her to him holding her tight to him as she cried her body shaking. "Ssshh its okay Baby, I'm sorry I asked you, you don't need to tell me anymore. God I shouldn't have asked you," he said kissing the top of her head.

"It's okay," she sobbed. "I can't remember a lot of the stuff because I was drunk from the vodka and tablets. When he got me to the house and cuffed me to the bed, I thought that was it. I knew I didn't have long left. I started thinking about my life and all the things that had happened, and things I hadn't done yet. I tried to focus on the good things…. I thought of you. The thought of never seeing you again, of dying in that room gave me the strength to break free. I knocked him out with the metal bar from the bed and cuffed him, and that's when I called you."

"I'm glad you did," he said.

"Well I'm not…."

"Liv?"

"I called you knowing you would come and hurt and him. I wanted him to suffer and I knew you would make him. And now I might lose you because of that, I shouldn't have called you, I should of just called Cragen or Nick to come for me. But no I had to be selfish, I had to get revenge and because I was too weak to do it myself I called you." she pulled away from him and sat on the edge of the bed with her back to him.

"Liv, you're not selfish and you're not weak. I'm glad you called me….."

"But now I might lose you all over again. If they find the evidence to prove you were there with me you could be arrested, I….. I couldn't live with that, I just couldn't.

"Hey, hey calm down," he said pulling her towards him as she started to panic, he wrapped his arms around her and held her. "We don't do anything unless they come to us, and if they do, then we tell the truth."

"No," she said shaking her head. "I won't have you taking the blame for what happened…"

"Liv, I would do it all again, if it meant helping you, I don't care what they do to me."

"Well I do," she said tears streaming down her face. "Please El we can't tell them the truth."

"Sweetheart, if Warner does her job properly and CSU do theirs they are going to know I was there," he wiped her tears from her face and running his fingers through her hair. "But until that happens we keep quiet and hope they don't find anything," he told her as he dropped his forehead to hers. "Now stop crying okay, I'm here now and not going anywhere, well not if I can help it." He felt Olivia nod against him and sniff.

"Okay," she said quietly.

He put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up "Liv," he said looking her in the eyes. "I don't regret anything that has happened in the last the 24 hours, no matter what happens…. Hey we have been in trouble in the past and got through it, we will get through this."

He lent forward and kissed her on the forehead "how about I get up and make us some coffee?"

"Not yet," she said putting her head on his chest and wrapping her arm around his waist. She had never felt so safe and secure as she did right now, lying here with him. She listened to the steady beat of his heart to relax her.

"Just let me know when you're ready to move," he told her wrapping his arms around her. They lay together in silence.

"If someone had told me a week ago I would be lying here with you, in your arms, in your bed, I would have said they were crazy," said Olivia.

"I know what you mean this, the two of us in bed together normally only happens in my dreams," said Elliot quietly, speaking before he thought about what he was saying. Olivia lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him. She saw he was blushing from what he had said.

"What did you say?" she asked pretending she hadn't heard him.

"Erm nothing…."he said getting all flustered. "I'm gonna make the coffee," he said unwrapping his arms from around her and climbing out the bed. "Do you want some breakfast?" he asked not looking at her.

"Sure, just toast would be good." She told him sitting up and resting against the back of the bed. "And El," she said as he reached the door. "It was normally just in my dreams as well."

Elliot smiled at what she said "Yeah," he said without facing her.

"Yeah…. Now go make the coffee," she told him. "I'm gonna check my dressings."

Warner shook her head as she looked at the dead body of Lewis. "This can't be right," she said to herself. "What the hell went on in there Olivia?" she asked out loud "what did you not tell us."

Elliot put the coffee machine on and stood resting against the bench. The more he thought about what he had just said the angrier he got with himself. She didn't need this, she was with Cassidy, she must have been happy with him before all this happened. She didn't need to know he dreamt about being in bed with her. _"What the hell is wrong with you," _he thought to himself.

"God Stabler, you're such a fuck up," he said banging his head against the cupboard.

"No you're not," said Olivia from behind him. She was standing just behind him as he turned around to face her.

"I shouldn't have said what I did, about dreaming about being in bed with you, I'm sorry. You didn't need to hear that."

"Why shouldn't you have said it?"

"Liv you have been through so much the last week, you didn't need me ….. You have Cassidy now; I shouldn't have said what I did. Maybe Cassidy was right he should be the one with you not me. "

"Your wrong," she said walking towards him. "When I thought I was going to…..when Lewis had me tied up and was hurting me, it was you I thought of to keep me going. It was you I wanted, it was your face I seen, and it was you I called. Not Cassidy, You." she stood in front of him and rested her hands on his side.

"But, if none of this had happened you would be with Cassidy now….He was right, I always fuck up your relationships, by being a prick. I mean just look at Porter and every other guy you dated. I had no right to act like I did, I was selfish…. You should call Cassidy and have him come for you, you should be with him," he told her.

"And what spend the full time wishing he was you," she said reaching up with her good hand and cupping his face. "It's always been you El, why do you think it was you I called. Why do think none of my other relationships ever worked out."

"Cassidy was working out though, before all this."

"No, he was just there at a time when I needed something, someone, but there was always something missing between us" she told him.

"Liv you're not thinking straight, you have been through so much." He couldn't believe he was saying this. "You need to go back to Cassidy, he loves you, he won't hurt you, he is good for you."

"Don't!" she snapped. "Don't do that, don't try and tell me I can't think for myself. I know what the hell I'm saying; I know what I want and what I'm thinking. It's the same thing I have wanted for years since Gitano put that gun to your head, but I couldn't say it then, I couldn't tell you and I ran instead. Well I'm not running anymore," she yelled at him.

Elliot just stood and looked at her as she paced around in front of him.

"I thought I was going to die when Lewis had me and all I could think of was you, how I might never see you again, and that scared me more than Lewis….. When he pointed the gun at you …"

"Liv," said Elliot reaching out for her, but she moved away from him.

"So don't you stand there and tell me I don't know what I'm thinking, I know exactly what I'm thinking, it's the same thing I have been thinking for years but was too scared to say…."

Before she could finish what she was saying Elliot spun her round to face him and put his hands either side of her face, "Just….. Shut up," he told her, before she felt his lips on hers, soft and gentle pressing against hers. "I love you to," he whispered as his lips left hers. Olivia sniffed and wiped her tears away.

"I never said I loved you," she said to him.

"Yeah I know you didn't, but I know what you're thinking," he smiled at her.

Olivia laughed and shook her head "You can be such a prick at times."

"Yeah I know," he said as he kissed her again, and felt her smile against his lips. The kiss was soft but urgent, as he didn't want to hurt her as her lips were split and cut from Lewis punching and kicking her. He pulled back and dropped his head to hers, slightly out of breath.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Feeling better every second," she told him. "I think another kiss may help."

"Well I wouldn't want to stop your recovery," he smirked as his lips met hers again and he wrapped his arms around her. As her lips parted she felt his tongue seeking out hers, she moaned into his mouth as this kiss became more passionate. Despite everything she had been through the last week she felt herself becoming more and more aroused the longer the kiss went on. His lips left hers and she was about to complain until she felt them moving slowly and ever so gently over her jaw and down to her neck. He kissed and sucked her neck as she tilted her head back to give him better access.

"God that feels so good," she mumbled. She felt his lips form a smile against her neck.

"You taste so good…. The amount of hours I have spent sitting across from you wondering what you would taste like. If Cragen could have read my thoughts I would have been arrested," he laughed.

"God you don't even know what I was thinking about, when I used to look at you."

Elliot lifted her up and sat her on the stool next to the breakfast bar and stood between her legs.

"Liv as much as I love what has just happened and as much as I want you…..what about Cassidy?"

"I think deep down he knows, but I will meet him and explain everything. I can't help how I feel Elliot. It's not like these feelings just appeared they have been here for years and I got with Brian hoping they would disappear….. But they didn't. Even if this hadn't happened I would have ended it with him, I wasn't being fair to him."

"You know he isn't going to take this well, he didn't take it very well 13 years ago when you slept with him once."

"I know but it needs to be done, I care for him but I don't love him, I never have."

Cragen looked up from his paperwork when he heard a knock on his door.

"What can I do for you Melinda?" he asked her.

"We have a problem," she told him.

Cragen looked at her "With what?" he asked pointing to the chair in front of his desk for her to take a seat.

Melinda closed the door to his office and sat down. "I have been working all night doing the autopsy on Lewis and processing Olivia's rape kit and the evidence we collected from the scene."

"Please don't tell me you found something in the rape kit" he said.

"No the rape kit proves he never penetrated Olivia, semen was only found on the outside of her which proves he ejaculated over her as I first thought."

Cragen nodded "So the problem is with the other evidence?"

Melinda nodded. "I have found a few strange things which don't seem to fit from what I know happened," she said.

"Like what?"

"Well first I found salt in the gunshot wound, not just a small amount but a lot and only in the wound," she told him. Cragen just looked at her as she spoke. "I also found the bone just above the gunshot wound was broken, I found bruising that looked like a foot print as though someone had stamped on the leg and then shot him in the leg afterwards."

"Olivia never mentioned stamping him," said Cragen.

"I don't think it was Olivia that done it, the bruise mark was way too big to be Olivia."

"What the hell… " he said rubbing his hand across his forehead.

"I also analysed the swabs I took from around the various wounds and cuts on Lewis's body and the blood on Olivia…. I found someone else's DNA."

"What do you mean, someone else's DNA?"

"I found small bits of skin caught in Lewis teeth probably from when he was hit in the face. The DNA matched the blood I found on Olivia."

"So someone else was there, why would Olivia not mention this…. unless she was out cold when they were around…. we need to get a match on that DNA."

"I already have, I ran it through the system."

"So the guy had a record?"

"Not exactly, that's why I'm here….. The DNA was a perfect match to Elliot Stabler."

Cragen just looked at Melinda "Jesus Christ," he cursed. "What the hell did they do?"

**Uh Ohh, bloody DNA gets everywhere, what will happen now. Next chapter shouldn't be to long. Going to update my other story Don't Leave first before I update this story. But both should be done and up for the end of the weekend, as I have nothing on. Don't forget to leave those kind words.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Still can't believe the great response I am getting for this story and the great reviews. Thanks to everyone who takes the time to leave a message.**

Chapter 6

Cragen paced around the room, rubbing his forehead as Melinda watched him.

"Less than twenty four hours they have been back together, and already they are in the shit," he said as he finally stopped pacing and sat on the edge of his desk facing Melinda. "I swear to god those two will put me in an early grave."

Despite the seriousness of the situation Melinda couldn't help but smile. Cragen sighed and rubbed his face.

"Any suggestions?" he asked Melinda.

"Don, I saw the state of Olivia. Her injuries, of what he done to her." she looked down at her hands as she spoke. "He burnt her, cut her, and broke her wrist. He forced alcohol down her throat and gave her drugs, then degraded her further by jerking off all over her."

Cragen looked at Melinda as she spoke, he had known Olivia was badly hurt but as he hadn't seen any reports yet he didn't know how bad.

"She is my friend as well as a colleague and that bastard deserved everything he got." She looked up at him and he could see tears in her eyes. "I'm the only one who has seen the evidence, I haven't written anything up yet…. I can easily lose the samples and wash out the salt," she told him.

"Melinda do you know what you're saying. If this came to light…"

"I know what I'm saying; I'm not having Olivia go through any more hurt. She doesn't need it. I can make what I found disappear, nobody has to know."

Cragen sat in the chair next to her. "So why come to me, why not just make it disappear, I would of never known, nobody would of known except you."

"Because if Elliot was there, then Olivia had to call him somehow. Which means there is a trail to him. Also with all the damage caused to Lewis it's my bet there is blood and other evidence on the clothes Elliot wore. Not to mention the boot print I found on Lewis's leg belonging to his boots. I can make a lot of evidence disappear but not the bruises. If someone started digging…"

"Okay I get it… you know if we do what we are suggesting and we get found out, that would be it, our careers would be over, pensions lost…"

"I know, but we need to do something. That man was an animal. Neither of them deserve to be punished for getting rid of him."

Cragen sat silently thinking for a while. "We need to tell the rest of the squad," he said standing. "They aren't stupid and they will start asking questions when things in there reports don't match yours."

"And what if they don't go for it. What if they think it's too risky."

"Well it's a chance we have to take," he said going to the door. "But I think they will be fine with it, I saw how they were when she was missing; I think if they had the chance to do what Elliot done they would have taken it… I know I would have."

He opened his office door "You four," he yelled. "In here now."

Olivia leant back against Elliot and yawned. After finally pulling themselves away from each other Elliot had made them something to eat. Once they had finished they had sat on the couch, Olivia sitting between Elliot's legs her back resting against his chest. She dropped her head back against his shoulder; Elliot dipped his head and kissed her neck softly.

"You tired again?" he whispered his lips close to her ear.

"Yeah…sorry," she said to him. "I can't believe I am sleeping so much."

"It's okay, it's just your body's way of recovering, plus those pain killers your taking will be making you drowsy."

"Yeah, I guess," she said yawning again.

"You want to go back to bed?"

She shook her head "No, I'm comfy here," she said turning on her side and snuggling into him.

"Okay," he told her wrapping his arms around her and holding her to him kissing the top of her head.

"This is nice," she sighed as she kissed his chest through his t-shirt.

"So, what's your new partner like?" Elliot asked her.

Olivia smiled "You mean your replacement, he's nice, and he looks out for me. I gave him a bit of a rough time when he first arrived, I kept comparing him to you," she turned slightly and looked up at Elliot. "He is a lot like you in certain ways Catholic, hot headed and a pain in the ass."

"Married?"

"He was, his wife left him now long ago to work away took his daughter with her. So he is single now. I often think something is going on between him and Rollins."

"Rollins?"

"Another new addition to the unit. Nick is pretty protective towards her."

"Hmmm sounds familiar," he smiled as his lips captured hers, his tongue lightly brushing against hers. They broke apart and she rested her head back on his chest yawning again.

"Go to sleep Liv, we can talk later," he laughed. "We have all the time in the world to catch up."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course I don't," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I will be right here when you wake up."

All four detectives looked at Cragen as he finished telling them everything Melinda had told him about the evidence she had found.

"I knew there was something strange at the way Stabler just happened to turn up as soon as she called," said Nick.

Fin looked at Cragen "So what we gonna do about it Cap?"

"Yeah, that prick deserved everything he got," said Rollins. "I don't know this Stabler guy except what Olivia has told me. But if he went to her and helped her, then he is okay in my books."

"Cap, we gotta do something. If IAB get wind of this they will come down hard on Olivia, despite what that piece of shit done to her, and he won't think twice about arresting Stabler. Tucker has had a hard on for the pair of them for years trying to take them down, he won't let this go," said Fin.

"He's right Don," said Munch. "I know we don't know the full story of what happened in that house, but we need to do something. Lewis deserved everything he got."

"I for one was hoping he was still alive so I could beat the shit out of him for what he done, not just to Liv but all those other women as well. The man was a monster," said Nick looking round the room. "And I think I speak for everyone when I say were all here to do whatever we have to, to make sure nobody finds out what really happened in that house."

The other three Detectives nodded "So what's the plan?" asked Rollins.

"What the hell," gasped Elliot as both him and Olivia jumped up, both suddenly woken up by the banging on the door. Elliot manoeuvred himself out from under Olivia. "You okay?" he asked her over the banging on the door.

"Yeah I'm fine, just got a shock," she said as he headed to the door.

"Alright!" he yelled. "I'm coming." He flung the door open and Fin pushed past him followed by Nick who closed the door as soon as he entered.

"What the hell Fin" said Elliot.

"Two years, you have been gone. Two years. Your back less than a day and hell breaks loose."

"Fin, what's going on?" asked Olivia wrapping her arms around her waist. "What you doin here?

Fin threw a bag at Elliot, "I need all the clothes you were wearing yesterday, including your shoes."

"What the hell for?" asked Elliot as Olivia came over to his side.

"You used to be a detective, figure it out," said Nick watching as Elliot put his arm protectively around Olivia.

"Oh god," said Olivia looking scared. "They know." Elliot turned to Olivia.

"What?"

"They know, they want your clothes because they know," she said panic in her voice. Elliot dropped the bag to the floor and cupped her face in his hands.

"It's gonna be okay," he told her. She shook her head. "Hey listen to me, everything will be fine, I promise you, just done say a word okay."

"I can't do this, I can't lose you," she said her body beginning to shake.

"You're not going to lose me Honey I promise you," he said dropping his head so his forehead was against hers. "We don't know what's happened yet, you need to calm down okay," he said pulling her in tight to his chest.

"Yo!" yelled Fin to get their attention. "We aint here to arrest you, were here to save your sorry ass. Now get everything you were wearing yesterday into the bag."

Elliot and Olivia both looked at Fin and Nick. "What do you mean?" asked Elliot.

"To give you the short version," said Nick. "Melinda found your DNA on that piece of shit, from where you punched him, we need to get rid of any trace of you, now get your damn clothes."

"But…." Said Elliot.

"Look we will explain everything on the way to the station. Just get your clothes and the key to whatever car you drove," said Nick. Elliot looked at Olivia who was just stood in shock.

"I will be right back," he told her grabbing the back from the floor that Fin had gave him. Olivia just stood rooted to the spot.

"What's going on?" she asked them.

"Just looking out for you Baby girl, you and your dumb ass ex-partner," smiled Fin. "You aint got nothing to worry about we got your back."

Elliot ran back into the room with the bag of clothes.

"That everything?" asked Nick.

"Yeah everything, it's already been in the wash."

"Well I hope you don't want it back, cause it's gonna be ashes soon," Nick told him. "Where's your car keys?"

Elliot reached over to the small table by the door and grabbed the keys handing them to Nick.

"Where's it parked?"

"It's the green jeep outside, you're not turning that to ashes as well are you?"

"Nope just getting a good clean," Nick told him. "I will meet you back at the station," he said to Fin before turning to Olivia. "Don't worry Liv," he said smiling at her. "We won't let anything happen to either of you, okay."

Olivia smiled and nodded as Nick hurried out the apartment.

"You need to get dressed," Fin said to Olivia. "We need to get to the station, so the Cap can get another statement from you."

"Erm, yeah okay," she said still a bit shocked as to what was going on. She looked at Elliot and he pulled her into a hug. "Have a look in Maureen's room there will be some clothes in there that will be your size, I'm sure she won't mind." She pulled his head down and kissed him wrapping her arms around him before walking away. Elliot watched her leave before turning to Fin who was stood there staring at him.

"What?" asked Elliot as he sat on the couch and began putting his sneakers on.

"Just don't hurt her Stabler. The way you just left last time…. It broke her. After what's just happened I don't think she could handle you just walking out her life again."

Elliot finished tying his laces and stood up and faced Fin. "You really think, I would do that. Just walk away from her after everything that has happened to her."

"You walked away after 12 years without a word. No visits, no calls, no explanation. She called and text you over and over needing answers, you just disappeared. What am I supposed to think?"

"I was in a bad place when I left. Everything just….. I had so much going on in my head you know. Work was getting to me, I was arguing all the time with Kathy about never being there to help with the kids….. then there was Liv and my feelings for her. My head was so fucked up. I had all these feelings for her and I couldn't act on them. I couldn't tell her because I was married and because of work. It was slowly killing me inside… Then I shot Jenna and everything came crashing down. I had a total melt down," he looked at Fin. "I totally lost it for a while and started drinking to block everything out."

"Including Olivia?" asked Fin.

"Including Liv. By the time I had sorted myself out, I didn't know what to say to her. I was too embarrassed to face her."

"You were fucking stupid, do you really think she would of cared, Jesus Stabler…"

"Look I know I fucked up, and I wasted so much time, but I'm here now and I'm trying to put things right."

"You know she is seeing Cassidy now," said Fin.

"Yeah I know, but….."

"I don't love Cassidy," said a voice from behind them. They both looked as Olivia walked towards them.

"It's always been Elliot….. you know that Fin." She said as she wrapped her arm around Elliot's waist.

Fin grinned "Yeah I know Baby girl, I know. But you ever hurt her again I will do you some serious damage," he told Elliot.

"I won't I promise" he told him.

"Fin how much does everyone know, about what happened?" asked Olivia.

"Not much, most of it just guess work. Stablers DNA was found on Lewis's body and in the samples of blood taken from the scene. Melinda went straight to the Cap with it, which is why we are here. We need to remove any trace of you from the evidence and any trace of Lewis from you, just in case people start to dig."

"Fin, why are you all doing this. I can't let you guys get into trouble for what I done. I knew exactly what I was doing when I went to that house. I can't have any of you getting into trouble for me," said Elliot.

"Yeah well if all goes to plan nobody will be in any trouble and as for why we are doing this, because you done what we all wanted to do. After what he done to Olivia, we all would have done exactly the same given the chance."

Elliot nodded "When I got the call from her I didn't think twice, all I knew was that she needed me."

"And she still does, which is why we are doing this. You getting sent down won't help anyone, especially you Liv," he told them.

"But what if someone finds out?" said Olivia worry in her voice.

"We just have to make sure they don't. Now you ready to go. Cragen needs to re interview you so your story matches the evidence."

"But there was someone from IAB in the room when I was first interviewed….." she said as they left the apartment and Elliot locked the door.

"Liv you had been through a lot, you were drugged and forced drink. Obviously you remembered something and called the station straight away to come back down and change your statement…here," he said handing her a piece of paper. "When we get in the car read that, it's the new part of your statement. Once your happy with it we will get rid of it. The Cap is getting in touch with IAB to let them know you're on your way in."

Olivia took the paper and climbed into the back of the car with Elliot. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him as she read the paper and Fin drove towards the station.

"That seems believable," he said to her as he read the piece of paper with her.

"Yeah I guess so… I just hope I can pull it off."

"You can Baby, don't worry about it."

Olivia nodded and tore the paper into pieces, "Pull over, Fin," she told him. Fin stopped the car and she opened the door and dropped the paper into the drain, before they carried on their journey to the station.

As the elevator doors opened Elliot took hold of her and squeezed it tight. "You okay?" he asked her as they walked into the squad room.

"I just want to get it over with," she said back giving him a small smile.

Cragen came out his office "Come on in Olivia," he said to her. Elliot kept hold of her hand as they walked across the squad room and past Munch and Rollins. As they got the office Cragen stopped them and put his hand on Elliot's shoulder. "I'm sorry Elliot you will need to wait out here," he told him.

"No… She isn't doin this alone," he told his ex-Captain.

"El…. It's okay," said Olivia giving him a small smile. "You go talk to Munch, get a coffee I won't be long."

"You sure?"

She nodded and reached up and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you to," he told her as she walked into the office. Cragen raised his eyebrows and smiled at Elliot.

"She will be fine, I promise."

Elliot nodded and turned away as the door closed. He walked over to Olivia's desk and sat down in her chair and looked around the room. A cup of coffee was put down in front of him. He looked up and saw Munch grinning down at him.

"You didn't make this, did you?" he asked picking up the coffee and taking a sip.

"Ouch, two years and the first thing you say to me is to insult my coffee."

"So Detective Benson, Captain Cragen has told me you have remembered something else," said the IAB Detective.

"Erm yeah, bits and pieces have been coming back to me, you know like a dream," said Olivia twisting her hands together in her lap.

"Okay well if you want to tell us what you remember and we will put it into the report."

Olivia nodded and looked at Cragen. "We were at the house he had forced more drink into me and forced me to take some sort of tablets, I passed out handcuffed tot the bed. When I came round I could hear shouting in the room, Lewis was yelling at someone another man, they were fighting."

"Can you remember what about?"

"Something about money and a car. The other voice kept yelling that he wanted nothing to do with it, and he was crazy for kidnapping a cop and how it was all over the news…. The argument got worse and I heard a noise as though someone had fallen against a door or something. Then I could hear them fighting, I heard a scream. Then the voice I didn't recognise told Lewis he was on his own and to never get in touch. I heard the door slamming as he left. Lewis came back into the room a bit later he was bleeding and hobbling."

"From the fight with this other man?"

"Yeah…. I felt myself smirking when I saw he was in pain. I remember thinking it served him right. He saw me smirking and it made him angry. He punched me and I blacked out."

"Did he say who this man?"

"No, ne never said a word, I just know he was pissed off, he kept mumbling that he needed money and a car, he took his anger out on me."

The Detective carried on writing without saying anything for a while. "Do you remember anything Else Detective?"

"No that's it," she said dropping her head and looking down at her hands on her lap.

"Okay, if anything else comes back to you call Captain Cragen straight away."

"I will. What happens now?"

"I will add this to my report and things will be taken from there. The chances of finding this man are slim, and as you say he didn't help Lewis in any way. In fact he may have helped you by hurting him. From what you have told me, I don't think any other action will need to be taken." She said standing up and collecting the file. "If I need anything else I will get in touch with Captain Cragen….. take care Detective," she smiled at Olivia as he shook Cragen's hand and left the office.

As the door shut Cragen took a deep breath and sank into his chair behind the desk. There was a knock on the door and Elliot walked in.

"How did it go?" he asked sitting next to Olivia and taking hold of her hand.

"It seemed to go okay," she told him. Elliot nodded and pulled her into a hug. They pulled apart and looked at Cragen. He stood up and went to the door.

"You lot in here," he yelled to Fin, Munch and Rollins. They all walked in and shut the door. "Okay you two," he said to Olivia and Elliot, "Start talking, what the hell went on in that house don't leave anything out."

Elliot and Olivia spent the next half hour telling them everything from the first call Olivia made to Elliot leaving and getting home. Cragen told Fin and Munch to check the phone records from the house to see what showed up. He then told Rollins to take them both home, Olivia looked exhausted. As they left the office Cragen pulled Olivia into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he told her as he let her go. Olivia smiled at him.

"Me to," she told him.

"You get her home and take care of her," he told Elliot.

"I will Cap, and thank you for everything….. you know sorting this out."

Cragen pulled Elliot into a hug "I'm just glad it was you, she called," he told him letting him go. "Now take her home."

Elliot nodded and took hold of Olivia's hand "Come on lets go," he said to her following Rollins out the squad room.

Three hours later Fin was sat alone at his desk when Nick came in.

"How did it all go?" Fin asked him.

"Fine car is sorted and clothes gone, how did it all go here?"

"Yeah good, they took her statement with no problems."

"How is she doin?" asked Nick. "I have never seen her need someone so much, as the way she needed Stabler."

"Yeah well, there was always a connection between them. We were all surprised they never got together way before this. He will take care of her."

Cassidy stood just outside the squad room listening to Fin and Nick talking. He had been on his way to see if Munch wanted to go for a drink when he had heard them talking. He leant back against the wall and continued to listen to them.

"So did they explain what actually happened?" asked Nick.

Fin looked around the room to check they were alone, and nodded. "Yeah. Elliot put him through hell, beat him, shot him, and put his head under water."

"Can't say I feel sorry the bastard," said Nick. "Stabler should get a medal for what he done in that house, not be worried about being sent down for it."

"I hear you man, and hopefully he can stop worrying now all the evidence is gone and carry on helping our Baby Girl recover."

Cassidy stood shocked listening to the conversation. _"Stabler was in the house," _he said to himself. _"He is the one who killed Lewis, and they are covering it up."_ He grinned to himself as he walked away towards the elevator. _"Time for you to leave again Stabler, for good this time."_

**Grrrrrr don't you just hate Cassidy lol. Couldn't have everything going smoothly now could I. Next up a bit more Liv and El time alone. Don't forget to leave some kind words always makes me smile.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Because of all the kind words and the fact I'm in a really good mood because my football team beat our local rivals today I decided to finish and post this chapter a bit earlier. Little warning the SMUT starts in this chapter for anyone who doesn't like that sort of stuff I'm sorry.**

Chapter 7

"Come on why you don't have a bath, then have a couple of hours sleep, you're exhausted," said Elliot pulling her into a hug as they sat on the couch. "And I will make something to eat for you getting up."

"That would be great, you don't mind?"

"Liv I just want you to recover, your body needs to heal," he looked at her and she could see something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him turning around so she could face him properly.

"Okay I don't want you to get angry but ….maybe you need to talk to someone about what you have been through…."

"A shrink….."

"Well yeah. I know I'm not their biggest fan but it may help, you know to talk to someone who isn't involved in what you went through at all….. I didn't after Jenna, I thought I was okay and I fucked up everything, I just think it would be a good idea if you talked to someone."

Olivia looked at him and saw so much love in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Okay," she told him kissing him softly on the lips. "I will go and talk to someone."

"You will?" he said a little shocked she agreed so easily.

"Yeah I will. For me and you I will see a shrink. But not a one from the force I will find my own."

"Well that was easier than I thought it was going to be," he smiled. "You chill here why I go and run your bath." He kissed her forehead and stood up, Olivia kept hold of his hand and he looked down at her.

"I love you Stabler," she said to him.

"I love you to, always have, always will," he said bending down and kissing her hand before walking away to the bathroom. She leant back against the couch and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe she felt so happy despite everything she had gone through. She thought back to this morning and the kiss they had shared, it had been so perfect. He had been so gentle and caring, it was perfect.

"Hey, sleepy head….come on your bath is ready."

Olivia opened her eyes and looked straight into Elliot's bright blue eyes.

"Sorry I must have dozed off," she said rubbing her eyes. Elliot helped her stand up and led her through his bedroom to the bath room. Olivia stopped in the doorway to the bathroom and looked at what he had done. The bath was run and full of bubbles and the whole room was lit up with candles.

"Thought you deserved to relax for a while," he told her.

Olivia flung her arms around his neck and held him tight. "Thank you it's beautiful," she whispered to him. "Nobody has ever done anything like this before for me."

Elliot's heart broke when she told him that, "Well they should have…why don't you climb in and I will start dinner." She nodded into his chest and pulled back. "Oh one more thing," he said holding up the plastic bag for her cast. She smiled and lifted her arm so she could cover it with the bag. "Give me a shout when you're done and I will dress the wounds on your back. He kissed her cheek and left the bathroom closing the door behind him.

He went to the refrigerator to find something he could make for dinner. After dragging things out and throwing them back in he realised he actually had nothing in that was worth while cooking. He made a coffee and sat reading the paper avoiding the article on Olivia. He finished his coffee and washed out his cup. He opened the drawer and took out take away menus to have a look through when his house phone rang.

"Hello," he said answering.

"Hey Elliot," said Kathy.

"Hey, what are up are the kids okay?"

"Yeah their fine, well sort of, it's Lizzy… "

"What's wrong with her, is she okay, is she ill?"

"No… she told me what happened the other day Elliot, she was crying and I got it out of her."

"Jesus," he said rubbing the back of her neck.

"How could you ask your daughter to lie to the police if they came to ask her about you?"

"I didn't have a choice Kathy, she was there when I got the call and left….."

"What happened Elliot tell me everything, now"

Elliot sighed and sat on the stool next to the phone. "Okay, but Kathy you can't tell anyone what I am going to tell you, if anyone finds out I could be arrested. A lot of people could be in serious trouble."

Kathy went silent for a while "Elliot, we may be divorced now but that doesn't mean I stopped caring for you. We were together for 25 years; my loyalty is still to you. I know whatever you have done you had to do, nobody will find anything out from me. I just want to know what has happened in case someone comes knocking on my door….. "

Elliot told Kathy almost everything leaving out certain parts of what he had done to Lewis; she didn't need to know everything. When he finished there was silence from Kathy.

"Is Olivia okay now?"

"She will be, she is staying with me for now as she can't go back to her apartment."

Kathy smiled on the other end of the phone. "It's about time. Just a shame it took her being kidnapped for you to finally tell her."

"Kathy…..I …."

"Elliot it's okay, really. We have both moved on. I'm just glad she is okay."

"Thank you," he said to her.

"As for an alibi for you, if anyone comes asking you were still here when I got in from work looking after Eli, I will talk to Lizzy."

"You don't need to do this Kathy."

"I know I don't, but I won't have you getting arrested for doing the right thing. From what I saw on the news he was an evil sonofabitch and deserved to die."

They both went quiet for a while. "You still okay to have Eli this weekend? Or will it be too much for Olivia to have a 5 year old running around the place."

"No I will still have him. Liv won't mind I'm sure."

"Okay I will see you Friday when you pick him up, and we will talk again then."

"Kathy, thank you…. for everything."

"Anytime Elliot, see ya," she said hanging up. Elliot put the phone down and took a deep breath. He went into the kitchen and sat on the stool and dropped his head into his hands.

"El, you okay."

He looked up and saw Olivia standing in the doorway with only a towel wrapped around her.

"Yeah. I'm fine, that was Kathy on the phone."

"Is everything okay?"

Elliot smiled at her "Everything is fine, she was just calling about the weekend, and arrangements for Eli. You ready for me to do your dressings?" She nodded and he walked towards her as she turned her back and walked back into the bedroom.

"Do you want to do them in the bathroom?" she asked him.

"Why don't you lie on the bed, it will be more comfy," he said to her. She turned away from him and dropped her towel slightly so her back was uncovered and lay on his bed face down. Elliot sat beside her and picked up the cream for her burns. He looked at her back and all the marks. He shook his head as he ran his fingers lightly over them.

"How could he do this to you," he said quietly. He leant forward and gently kissed the burn mark at the top of her back before putting cream on it. He slowly made his way down her back softly kissing each wound before applying the cream. He stopped at the towel which was around her waist.

"Turn over," he said to her his voice just above a whisper and so deep.

"El….. You don't need to ….."

"I know I don't, but I want to."

"But they look horrible," she said not looking at him. "You don't need to see them."

"Liv…. I love you. All of you no matter what. Please turn over so I can dress your wounds."

Olivia began to turn over keeping hold of the towel so it stayed around her waist. Her arm with the cast on covered her breasts as she fell onto her back. Elliot swallowed hard as he looked at all the marks, holding back the tears.

"El….please you don't need to … I can do these ones."

Elliot shook his head "No … I will do them." he said standing up. He climbed on the bed and straddle Olivia's legs. He took hold of her arm that was covering her chest and moved it away his hand shaking. He let out a deep breath as he looked at her. Her breasts were covered in burn marks and cuts, his eyes filled with tears as he looked at them. He put his hands either side of her shoulders and leant forward his face inches from hers as he looked her in the eyes. Olivia reached up and wiped the tears away that were falling from his eyes.

"El…."

He put a finger to her lips to stop her talking. "I'm okay," he told her.

He moved slightly and bent his head kissing the burn mark on her shoulder, without putting any cream on he moved his mouth across to the next mark and kissed it, leaving tear drops as he moved his way over her body.

He lifted his head and looked at her face before he lowered his mouth and kissed the first burn mark on her breast.

Olivia shivered at the touch of his lips on her skin. He was so gentle his lips only just touching her. She looked down and watched as he moved his head from one mark to the other kissing each one. He kissed the burns right next to her nipple avoiding the actual nipple. Olivia found herself wishing he would take her nipple in his mouth as she felt herself growing wet between her legs at his touches. She began to wonder if this was okay the fact he was turning her on after everything she had been through. She tried to control her breathing as he made is way over her stomach, and he kissed her belly button.

He lifted his head as he got to the top of the towel wrapped around her waist. He hooked his fingers under the towel and slowly pulled at it. He kept his eyes on hers waiting for her to tell him to stop. When she didn't he removed the towel, and continued kissing the burns on her hips and lower stomach.

She put a hand on his head to stop him as he drew level with her pussy. "You don't have to," she told him as he raised his eyes to look at her.

"I know I don't, but I want to …..If you don't want me to I can stop. I just want to make you feel good." She nodded her head and dropped it back onto the pillow and opened her legs slightly wider for him.

Elliot settled between her legs. He looked at her pussy and saw the burn marks where the bastard had burnt her. "Oh god baby," he said quietly realising she had gone through a lot more than he first ever thought.

He kissed each burn through the very short hair that covered her mound. Making his way slowly to towards her centre. He used his fingers to part her lips and ran his tongue the full length of her, tasting her juices that had already seeped from her. He felt her body react to him and tense up. Worried he lifted his head.

"You okay, do you want me to stop?"

"No….. Don't stop, please don't stop." She gasped.

Without another word Elliot licked her again and parted her lips with his fingers spreading her folds to give him better access to her clit. He looked at the small nub and took it in his mouth sucking and licking gently, Olivia raised her hips towards him. He stopped sucking and ran his tongue the full length again tasting her fully before teasing her warm entrance with his tongue. He pushed his tongue into her and ran it around her hot hole.

"Jesus El," she moaned running her fingers through his hair as his tongue delved deeper and deeper into her. She heard Elliot moaning as he made love to her with his mouth sucking and probing her. He moved his thumb over her clit and began to rub gently as his tongue continued to explore inside her as he drank in her juices. He felt her begin to tense up as her climax built and he knew she would not be long in coming. She gripped the back of his head and pulled her to him as he ate her pussy.

"Oh god Baby," she gasped. "That's it don't stop….. Shit ….." he body convulsed as the orgasm ripped through her body and she released into Elliot's mouth. Elliot drank her juices as she came clamping his head between her legs as her body shook. Her body finally relaxed and she released Elliot. He kissed her pussy once more before lifting his head and crawling up the bed to lie beside her, as she gasped for breath and tried to control her breathing. He reached behind him and grabbed the cream and began dabbing it onto her burns.

Olivia reached up and cupped his face, he stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

She smiled at him and he smiled back. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Never better," she told him. "Thank you," she said as a yawn escaped from her. Elliot smiled at her and kissed her lips.

"Why don't you get some sleep," he told her pulling the sheet up over her body.

"You don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind, your exhausted." He told her kissing her again Olivia moaned as she tasted herself on his lips. "I will wake you in a couple of hours, I was going to cook but I will just order Chinese instead for when you wake you."

Olivia nodded but looked a little upset.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked her worried he had done something wrong.

"El you never…. You didn't get any release," she mumbled.

"I'm fine," he told lifting her chin so she looked at him.

"But I felt you against me, just now."

"Baby this wasn't about me, okay it was about you. I can wait until you're feeling better."

"Are you sure," she said worried he would be pissed off. "Cassidy would ….. Well he would go grumpy if…."

"Stop, alright. I aint Cassidy. What I done just now, I done because I wanted to. I done it to show you how much I love you and how beautiful I think you are, despite what he done to your body. You are gorgeous Olivia Benson and you have the best and sweetest tasting pussy around here," he grinned at her. "I could spend all day tasting you and I don't expect anything else back from you."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry. I guess I'm not used to someone putting me first."

"Well get used to it because that's how it will be from now on. Now get some sleep, I will wake you soon." He kissed her again and stood up from the bed grabbing a pair of shorts and clean t-shirt from his draws. "I will grab a shower in the other bathroom so I don't keep you awake."

"El after your shower and ordering the Chinese come back in and lie with me, till it arrives."

He smiled at her. "Okay just get some sleep," he said leaving the room. Olivia curled onto her side and closed her eyes, she smiled to herself as she thought of Elliot's lips and mouth in her, and he had been so gentle, caring and loving. He had made her feel so special and hadn't wanted anything from her in return. She had never had that before. Every man she had been with had always wanted something in return. She drifted off to sleep thinking of his lips on hers.

Elliot ordered the food to be delivered in a few hours and headed for the shower. He stripped off as the shower heated up. He looked down and saw he was still semi hard from earlier on. He had meant what he had said to Olivia he didn't expect anything back from her, that wasn't the reason he had done what he had, but it didn't stop him betting all turned on and as hard as a rock. He climbed into the shower and let the water run over his head. He could still taste Olivia on his lips and his thoughts wandered back to earlier. The way she had moaned and gasped as his mouth explored her licking and sucking. He felt himself getting hard again, and he shook his head. He leant forward and rested his head against the wall and took his hard shaft into his hand and began to stroke himself. As much as he wanted Olivia he wasn't going to put her under any pressure after what she had been through. All he cared about was making her happy and relaxed. If that meant jerking off in the shower, then that's what he would do. He pumped his hand faster and gripped himself harder as thoughts of Olivia's naked body under him flashed through his mind. "Fuck!" he grunted as he came his cum spurting over the shower wall. He released his grip and cleaned the wall.

He got washed before climbing out and wrapping a towel around his waist and walked into the kitchen. He took the orange out the fridge and took a large mouthful, as someone knocked on his door. He put the orange back and tightening the towel around his waist he answered the door.

"What the hell do you want Cassidy?" he asked. Cassidy was stood leaning against the door, Elliot could smell the alcohol on him.

"I want to see Liv," he slurred.

"Well you can't….. she's asleep, she's exhausted. She has had a tough day."

"Yeah it must be hard … getting your story straight." He said glaring at Elliot.

"Look, what do you want Cassidy?" asked Elliot starting to get annoyed.

"I want Liv, what the fuck do you think I want. I want her to come home with me."

"Well she isn't going anywhere with you…. just go Cassidy. Leave her alone to sort herself out."

"You think your so fucking clever don't you," said Cassidy. "Think no one can touch you, you have always been the same. Breaking the rules, doing what you want….. Well not this time…."

"What the fuck are you talking about. Just get out of here. Your drunk and really starting to piss me off."

Cassidy moved forward a bit and got right up into Elliot's face. "I know you were there," he slurred. "I know you were in that house with Liv."

Elliot glared at him trying not to look worried. "Are you friggin crazy, just go home Cassidy."

Cassidy shook his head grinning "Either you leave Liv, tell her it's not going to work between you both, or I go to IAB and tell them what I know."

"And what the hell is it that you think you know?" asked Elliot his hands clenching into fists, the rage building up inside him.

"I heard Fin and Nick, I know you were there…. and if Liv doesn't come back to me, I will tell IAB everything," he threatened.

"And who they going to believe?" asked Elliot getting in Cassidy's face. Cassidy backed up into the corridor as Elliot pushed him against his chest. "Who the fuck in their right mind would believe you, a disgraced cop who lost his job. A drug taking thug who tries to fuck anything with a pulse. Yeah I heard why you busted you….. Do you really think they would believe you over Olivia. Your fucking pathetic," Elliot growled.

"Yeah, well I fucked Liv and let me tell you there were never any complaints from her she fucking loved it," he smirked.

Hearing those final words was too much for Elliot. He swung his arm and caught Cassidy square on the jaw, as his other fist punched him in the stomach. Cassidy hit the deck gasping for breath. Elliot grabbed hold of him and pulled him to his feet and pinned him to the wall by his throat.

"You ever talk about her like that again and I will kill you. If you try and talk to her again or go anywhere near her and I will kill you. You have always been a little fucking weasel and I will never know why Liv let you back into her life," he said his gripping tightening around Cassidy's neck.

"Because I was lonely and needed someone," said Olivia from behind them. Elliot released his grip and turned to see her standing there tears running down her face. "Because the one person I wanted had left."

Elliot let go of Cassidy completely and he fell back to the floor gasping for breath. He moved quickly to Olivia and wrapped her in his arms and held her tight. "I'm so sorry Baby, I didn't meant to wake you up, come on don't cry ….." he said to her, lifting her chin and kissing her lips. "I'm here now and not going anywhere, I promise."

Cassidy got to his feet and watched them holding each other Jealousy racing through his blood. "I wouldn't be too sure about that….. Once word gets out about what happened, you could be going away for a long time." He smirked.

Elliot let go of Olivia and turned towards Cassidy "You little fucking prick," he cursed. As he went to go towards Cassidy Olivia gripped his arm to stop him.

"Don't El, let me," she said walking past Elliot and standing in front of Cassidy.

"Do you really think I would ever come back to you after this?" she asked him. "You come here threatening Elliot, so he will leave me. If you love me like you keep saying you do, then you should be thanking Elliot, he was there for me Cassidy, he came when I needed him….. Where were you?" she asked pushing him against his chest and making him stumble backwards.

"What…. What do you mean, I was at the station, helping to look for you."

"Really, so where were you when they all came to the house to get me, where were you at the hospital when I was getting a rape kit done. And why were you not at the station when I was being interviewed…."

"I was….. I ….."

"You couldn't even look at me at the hospital. I was in agony trying to get ready and you dumped my bag of clothes and said you would wait outside. You couldn't even touch me. Yet you stand there and try and tell me you love me."

"I do…." Olivia raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face, knocking his head to the side.

"Just leave me and Elliot the fuck alone. Go to the IAB see how much they will believe. Just stay away from me, from us." She pushed both her hands against his chest and pushed him out the door, slamming it shut. Elliot walked towards her.

"Liv?" he said to her. She raised her hand up, spinning round and flinging the door open, Brian was still stood there.

"Li…." He never got the chance to finish as Olivia's fist with the cast on caught him square on the nose, blood gushing from it.

"And one more thing, I never loved having sex with you," she told him slamming the door, and falling into Elliot's arms, holding him tight.

Cassidy picked himself up from the floor and wiped the blood from his trying to stop it bleeding. He glared at the closed door and smirked, he wasn't giving her up that easily.

**I see more pain for Cassidy in the future. Next chapter is going to be a cute and lovin one I reckon, before all the nasty stuff starts again. Keep those nice reviews coming, it give me a warm glow in side LOL**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay in the updates but I have been busy with work and my volunteer work with the kids. Plus it was my birthday this week so I was kinda busy partying lol. Hope you all enjoy this update. No Cassidy bashing in this one unfortunately.**

Chapter 8

Elliot held Olivia tightly to him her body shaking.

"You okay?" he asked her. She pushed back and looked up at him.

"Yeah I'm fine; I just can't believe how much of a prick he is being."

"Well I always thought he was a prick, so it isn't for me. How's your hand, that was one hell of a punch," he grinned at her.

"I could use some painkillers, its throbbing a bit but it was worth it."

Elliot led her over to the couch and sat her down "I will put some clothes on and grab your meds," he told her before walking off. He came back out wearing a pair of sweats and that was it. Olivia watched him as he moved into the kitchen and got her a bottle of water from the fridge.

"You've lost weight," she said to him as he came back to her and handed her the water and meds before sitting down next to her. She put the tablets in her mouth and washed them down with the water. "And toned up," she told him looking over his body.

"When I stopped drinking and moved out I needed something else to do, so I worked out. I became a bit of a gym junky for a while…. Not so much now, but I still work out mostly at the boxing gym, get to take out my frustration out in the ring and on the punch bags."

"You look good," she said to him as she ran her finger over his toned chest and abs and down to the waist band of his sweats. "Maybe when I recover and I get this cast off we could work out together."

"Yeah that would be good," said Elliot his breath catching as he watched Olivia's eyes roam over his body as she bit her bottom lip. He tried to concentrate on anything else but the touch of her finger as she moved it along the top of the waistline of his sweats and over his stomach.

_"God what is wrong with me"_ Olivia thought to herself as she looked up and down Elliot's body. _"How can you want someone so much after what you have been through…..? but Jesus I want him so bad"_ She thought back to earlier the way he kissed every burn and wound on her body before he had made her cum, he had been so gentle and caring, he made her feel so special. He knew exactly what she needed. She moved her hand back up over his chest and raised her head so she was looking at his face, his eyes, as she cupped his cheek with her good hand.

"God, I love you," she whispered as he dropped his forehead to hers.

"I love you to," he whispered back. "I'm just sorry it took this to happen, for me to admit it. I have been such an idiot."

"You're not the only," she said quietly their lips brushing together as they talked; she felt his fingers brush through her hair, sending shivers down her body. "El….."

"Yeah…" he said swallowing hard.

"How long will the Chinese be?" she asked brushing her lips against his and kissing him lightly.

"Another couple of hours," he told her his tongue running along her bottom lip tasting her. "Why you hungry?"

"No not really….." she breathed into his mouth. "Just wondered how long we had."

"Oh…. Okay," he said as his lips met hers again a little harder this time as he bit her bottom lip and sucked on it gently.

"El…"

"Hmmmmmm"

"Make love to me," she whispered into his mouth. "Make me feel safe."

Elliot pulled her head to him and kissed her hard "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you after everything you have been through."

She nodded her head "I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I know I can trust you to stop if I need you to and I know you would never hurt me….. Ever." She crashed her lips against his and raised herself from the couch and straddled Elliot's legs pushing his back against the back of the couch.

"If at any time, you feel unsure or if I hurt you in anyway tell me stop no matter what," he told her as his hands slipped under her t-shirt.

"I will," she told him bending forward and kissing his neck, licking and sucking it gently. She felt his hands slip inside the shorts she was wearing and her panties and grip her ass cheeks pulling her closer to him.

"Let's move this to the bedroom," he said his voice deep and low. "I'm not making love to you for the first time on the couch; I want to do this properly." He moved forward and with no effort at all he stood up with Olivia in his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"The gym time has definitely paid off," she smiled at him, before kissing him hard as he began to slowly move towards the bedroom never breaking from the kiss…..

BANG BANG BANG

"You gotta be shitting me," said Elliot his head turning towards the door. "If that's Cassidy again I swear to god I will kill him this time," he said as there was another knock on the door. He lowered Olivia to the floor "Don't move," he said to her kissing the tip of her nose and went to the door opening it.

"Where is she?" asked Casey pushing past him not waiting for an invite to come in. She saw Olivia and ran to her pulling her into a hug, Olivia hugged her back. Elliot closed the door and leaned back against it. He smiled as he watched them holding each other.

"I came as soon as I could," sobbed Casey as she held her friend. "I tried to call, but it went to answer phone, then I was on the plane and couldn't call. Then I tried again, when I got no answer again, I called Brian. He just mumbled something about she doesn't need me anymore, not now that fucking bastard is back. So I called Fin and got Stablers address." She said leaving loose of Olivia and looking her up and down gently touching the bruises on her face.

Elliot raised an eyebrow "You called Fin and asked for my address after Brian said she was with that fucking bastard."

Casey turned to face Elliot "Well yeah, it kind of made sense. I mean who else would she be with." She turned back to Olivia and took hold of her hands. "How are you doing?" she asked her. "I only know what happened from what I have been told by Fin when he called me to tell me you were missing, and what I read on the net."

"Why don't we sit down and I will explain everything the best I can," said Olivia taking hold of Casey's hand and leading her to the couch.

"Will the explanation also include what you're doing with a semi naked Stabler in his apartment, when you haven't seen each other for three years."

"Yeah it will," smiled Olivia looking over at Elliot.

"I'll put the little on," said Elliot going into the kitchen and leaving them to talk. He knew Olivia would tell Casey everything and it didn't worry him. He knew she needed someone else to lean on apart from him. He quickly made the coffee and took it in to them. Olivia stopped talking as he came in and put the cups down on the coffee table.

"I'm gonna go and call Lizzy," he told her. "I still haven't spoke to her properly after the other day, it will give you time to talk."

Olivia smiled up at him "Thank you," she said taking hold of his hand and pulling him down to her and kissing him softly on the lips. "I still want to… you know" she whispered to him.

"Yeah me to," he whispered back. "We have plenty of time Baby," he said kissing her again before pulling away and going into his bedroom and closing the door, Olivia watched him leave until he was out of sight then turned back to Casey. Casey was sat with a confused grin on her face.

"What the hell was that?" she asked Olivia.

"The one good thing to come out of everything that has happened," she took a deep breath and looked at her friend. "Look Casey what happened to me….. I … it's ….. It's hard to talk about. But I want to tell you, I need to be able to just talk to someone who wasn't there, who wasn't involved." She wiped away the tears that were already in her eyes. "God I promised myself no more crying," she said taking a deep breath. "I don't know where to start…."

Casey took hold of her hand "Just start from the beginning, and take as long as you need I'm not going anywhere."

Olivia nodded "I need you to promise me that what I tell you won't leave this room."

"Jesus Olivia, what the hell has happened?"

"I need you to promise Casey."

"Yeah okay I promise," she said looking at her friend worried about what she was going to hear.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Hey sweetheart," said Elliot when Lizzy picked up the phone.

"Hi Daddy….. How's Olivia?"

"She is doing good, real good considering what she went through….. Did your Mom speak to you?"

"Yeah…. I'm sorry I told her, I know you asked me not to tell anyone but…."

"No Lizzy, its fine. I should never have asked you to do that, it was wrong of me. I just panicked there for a little while. It's okay now though your Mom will answer any questions if people come asking, okay."

"Yeah okay…. I thought you would be mad at me," she said and he could hear the slight hitch in her voice as she tried no to cry.

"I could never be mad at you Honey, never. Your my Baby girl." He heard her sniff and it broke his heart that he had done this to her, putting her under so much pressure.

"Daddy was Olivia hurt really bad?"

"She was," he said not wanting to lie to her. "But she will be okay, I promise you. The man who took her is dead so he can't hurt anyone else. And Olivia is staying with me for a while so I can help her and be there for her."

"Did you kill him?"

Elliot went quiet for a while "No sweetheart, Olivia did, he was going to shoot me, and before he had the chance Olivia shot him."

Lizzy smiled to herself "Always there to look out for each huh," she said.

"Yeah I guess so," Elliot said also smiling. "Listen, I have Eli this weekend why don't you come over as well and see Olivia, I'm sure she would love that." He knew if she saw Olivia was okay and healing it would make her feel better.

"You don't think she would mind?"

"I know she wouldn't, we could order pizza and watch a movie or something."

"Sounds great Daddy." Elliot could hear the change in her voice as the worry started to slip away.

"Okay, well I will see you Friday when I pick you up."

"Okay…and Daddy give Olivia a hug from me."

"I will, I love you."

"Love you to," he said hanging up the phone and collapsing back on the bed and closing his eyes. Before he knew it he was fast asleep.

Xxxxxxx

Olivia took a deep breath and wiped away the tears as she looked at Casey who was just sat holding her hand. She hadn't said much as Olivia told her everything from being taken, to calling Elliot, what had happened in the house and finally the cover up.

"Jesus Liv," she finally said.

"So now you know why I can't have you telling anyone. I can't risk losing Elliot over this. I can't lose him again…. I need him more than I ever thought possible."

Casey smiled at her "It's good to finally hear you say that, all those years of waiting for the two of you to admit your feelings…. Of course I won't say anything Liv, that bastard got what he deserved, in fact he got off lightly."

"Thank you," smiled Olivia.

"What about Cassidy, you think he will tell anyone?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders "I don't know. If he does it will just look like he has lost the plot, it's his word against everyone else's, and they would have to find some proof."

They sat in silence for a while as Casey took everything in everything Olivia had said.

"So," she said wiggling her eyebrows. "You and Stabler?"

Olivia smiled and dropped her head back onto the back of the couch. "He has been amazing; from the moment I called him. It's like we were never apart. He explained why he never got in touch; we have talked so much in the last couple of days about everything."

"Only talking?" asked Casey grinning. Olivia went red slightly.

"Well we've kissed and stuffed. He is so gentle with me, Case and caring. He makes me feel so special and loved; I have never had that before it just feels so right. He keeps telling me how gorgeous I am despite looking like I have gone ten rounds with a boxer, he won't let me do anything for myself. Just before he dressed all my wounds after I had been in the bath, he kissed every one of them, before he…"

"Before he what?" asked Casey bringing Olivia out of her day dream.

"Sorry…..?"

"Before he what," laughed Casey.

"Erm before he….well he kind of made his way down my body kissing me and then he, you know with his mouth. It was so different to all those other times, he was doing it because he loved me not because he wanted anything from me, he just wanted to pleasure me and make me feel wanted and safe….. I have never had that with anyone."

"That's because you were always waiting for him, he has always been the one Olivia, and we all knew that. And the last few days have proved it. When you needed him most he came to you Liv, without any questions. He didn't care about himself and what could happen all he cared about was you. It has always been that way."

Olivia smiled at her friend and wiped her eyes. "God I feel a mess all I have done for the last few days is cry," she said laughing. There was a knock on the door and she got up from the couch to answer it. "It must be the Chinese El ordered," she said.

She paid the delivery man and put the bags down on the kitchen counter.

"You gonna stay for some food?" she asked Casey. "There is plenty."

"Nah, I'm gonna go and leave you guys alone. I just had to know you were okay," she said standing up. "I will call you in a couple of days and we could maybe meet up when you're feeling a bit better."

Olivia nodded and hugged Casey "Thank you for coming."

"How could I not, you're the best friend I have. I couldn't stay in Europe." she said hugging her close.

"You leaving," asked Elliot from behind them, they both turned and saw him standing there still in just sweat pants rubbing his eyes after he had just woke up after hearing the knocking on the door.

"Yeah I need to check into a hotel," she said to him. "And buy some clothes I didn't bring anything with me, I just bought a ticket and jumped on the plane."

"You can stay here if you want, I have enough rooms, I'm sure Liv would love to have you around."

"No its fine really, I'm sure you two need a bit of time alone." She walked up to Elliot and hugged him. She felt his arms wrap around her. "Look after her," she whispered into his ear.

"I will I promise, and thank you for coming, it was just what she needed," he said letting her go and kissing her on the cheek. Casey nodded and walked to the door.

"I will call you," she said kissing Olivia on the cheek and whispering something to her before she left and walked out the door, making Olivia chuckle.

Elliot walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and lay his head on her shoulder. "What did she whisper?" he asked kissing the side of her neck.

"I'll tell you later, let's eat I'm starving…. For the first time in days I am actually hungry."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"I couldn't eat another bite," said Olivia lying back against the couch.

"Yep I know that feeling," said Elliot lying flat on the floor. "It's been a while since I have eaten that much," he told her closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head. "So did you and Casey have a good talk?" he asked her opening his eyes and looking up at her.

"Yeah we did. It was good to talk to someone who wasn't involved in any way. I'm definitely going to see a therapist, I think it will be good for me."

"That's great baby," he said reaching over and resting his hand on her leg.

"It could be a good idea for you to talk to someone as well, El." Elliot opened one eye and looked at her. "What happened in that house affects us both."

"What am I supposed to say to him Liv. I tortured a guy who hurt the woman I love." He raised himself up and his elbows and looked up at her. "I know what I did in that house and I don't have any regrets, I would do it again in a blink of an eye."

"But El…."

"But El nothing, I can't and won't go and see a shrink about what happened." He sat up and dropped his head between his raised knees. Olivia crawled across the floor towards him and sat in front of him and took hold of his hands.

"Okay, but if you need to talk about it then talk to me, don't keep it bottled up inside…. Promise me that."

Elliot lifted his head and turned to her "I promise you, I won't hide anything from you," he leant forward and kissed her lips, softly at first then turning more passionate. He moved forward and pushed Olivia down to the floor and moved to her side resting his hand on her hip, he pushed her t-shirt up slightly and lightly moved his fingers over her stomach, and he felt her shudder at his touch. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at her.

"You sure about this, we don't need to go any further," he said to her. "I don't want you to feel like you need to."

"I know you don't El, I know you would wait for me, but I am ready," she pushed Elliot onto his back and got to her knees straddling him sitting on his crotch. "I want you to make love to me." Elliot watched her as she took hold of her t-shirt and slowly pulled it up over her head and held it over her chest. Elliot reached up and took hold of the t-shirt, he pulled it out of her hands and threw it across the room.

"Don't hide yourself Liv, not from me. I don't care about the marks he left on you or the bruises," he told her running his hands over her chest and stomach. "You will always be gorgeous to me." he pushed himself up and cupped one breast in his hand as he moved his mouth to the other taking her nipple in his mouth and gently sucked on the small bud into his mouth, whilst gently squeezing the other between his finger and thumb, being careful no tot touch any burns or cuts. Olivia ran her fingers through his short hair and bit her bottom lip as he gently suckled on her breasts moving from one to the other. Moaning as he did. Olivia felt him growing hard, his erection pushing up against her. She felt her panties getting wet at the feel of him pushing against her.

"El," she moaned.

"Mmmmm" he replied his mouth never leaving.

"We need to stop," she told him. "We can't…"

Before she could finish speaking Elliot stopped what he was doing and moved his mouth and hands away from her.

"God, I'm so sorry Liv did I hurt you, I didn't mean to, I was trying to be gentle." He said looking shocked and worried as Olivia climbed off him and stood up. She reached out for his hand.

"Come on," she said as he took her hand and she pulled him to his feet. "I only meant we had to stop till we got to the bedroom, as you said earlier the first time we make love should be in bed not on the floor or the couch."

"You mean, you still want to."

"God more than anything Baby."

Elliot smiled and cupped her face "I thought I had hurt you," he said to her. "I never want to hurt you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like that. I trust you so much Elliot I know you would never mean to hurt me." She crashed her lips against his kissing him hard. "Now take me to bed," she grinned at him. Keeping hold of her hand Elliot led her into the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

He led her to the bed and reached down to turn on the bedside light and stood in front of her. He rest his hand on her hips.

"Liv are you…" she silenced him with her lips before he could as her again if she was sure.

"I have wanted to make love to you since the day I met you Elliot Stabler, I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Well when you put it like that," he smiled pulling her towards him and kissing her. He walked her backwards until the back of her legs were stopped by the bed and she fell back against the sitting down. She pushed her self-back onto the bed as Elliot knelt down between her legs. He took hold of her shorts and pulled them slowly down her legs leaving her in only her panties. As he dropped them to the floor he picked up her foot and kissed it, he began to place small kisses up her leg as he made his way back up to her panties. He kissed her pussy over the top of her panties taking in her scent.

"God you smell so good," he told her as he bit her gently though the fabric, before taking hold of them and pulling them down her legs and throwing them down next to her shorts. He then kissed her other foot moving his way back up to her now bare pussy. Olivia opened her legs slightly for him and he licked the full length of her making her moan.

"I love the taste of you baby," he said dipping his tongue inside her warm moist opening lapping at her juices. He felt her move against his mouth trying to get more of his tongue. He pulled away and kissed her mound and pushed himself up off his knees and bent over her his hands either side of her head and dropped his head kissing her letting her taste herself on his lips.

"Move back on to the bed," he told her. He stood up right and watched her as she pushed herself back so she was fully on the bed. "I will never get tired at looking at you," he said as his eyes roamed over her body.

"Yeah well I'm sure it will look a better when the wounds are gone."

"You know what baby, I don't even see them, I just see a gorgeous woman, with a gorgeous body, that I love so much."

"El don't, I promised myself I wasn't going to cry," she said wiping the tears away. "You know this is a bit unfair, you are definitely over dressed," she told him her eyes looking at his sweats. He kept his eyes on her as he pushed them down and stepped out of them. Olivia raised herself up onto her elbows and let her eyes roam over his body, licking her lips.

"Very nice," she said biting her bottom lip. She knew he must be quite large when she had felt him inside his sweats pushing against her. But standing here in front of her still not fully hard, she now realised how large he actually was. Elliot shook his head and climbed onto the bed and lay next to her. He ran his fingers over her body and stopped at her breasts circling her nipple with his finger as his mouth found hers and he began to massage her breast. He felt her reach down with her good hand and stroke the length of his hardening cock making him shudder. It had been so long since anyone touched him. He gasped into her mouth as she took hold of him and began to stroke him slowly. He pulled his mouth away and looked down at her as his hand slipped between her legs and his fingers slipped between her folds.

"Jesus baby," he groaned as he felt how wet she was already. He rubbed his thumb over her clit as he crashed his mouth against hers again and he felt her hand gripping him harder, as his tongue battled with hers. She gasped into his mouth as she felt one of his fingers slip inside her.

"Mmmmmm that feels so good, baby," she told him as pushed his finger deep inside her and he slipped a second one in to join it. He moved them both slowly in and out of her, her juices coating his fingers.

Olivia's thumb moved over the tip of his cock she felt his pre cum and spread it around as she went back to gripping him and stroking him feeling him getting harder and bigger in her hand.

"Liv…..I need to get a condom out the draw," he told her.

"Why?" she gasped looking up at him.

"Don't you want me to wear one?"

"No, I want nothing between us, nothing at all. When you come I want it to be inside me baby, I want to feel you."

Elliot removed his fingers slowly from her and moved between her legs. He bent his head and took her nipple into his mouth and sucked and licked it. Olivia arched her back and pushed her hips up to him feeling the tip of his cock pushing against her.

"Please El… I need you," she begged him. He lifted his head and looked down at her as he reached between their bodies and took his solid cock into his hand and lined it up with her hot wet opening.

"I dreamt about this moment so many times," he told her as he pushed gently into her.

"Oh god," she gasped as she felt him pushing into her. "Slowly Baby, take it slow," she asked him.

"You okay, I'm not hurting you am I?" he asked as he stopped pushing.

"No, you're just a little bigger than what I'm used to."

"Oh yeah," he smirked as he pushed fully into her. "That's good to know."

Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head smiling as he began to move inside her slowly at first, he dropped his head to her shoulder as he picked up the pace, pushing deep inside her before pulling almost all the way out. Olivia pushed up to meet each thrust to get him as deep as possible, feeling each stroke.

"Faster baby, you don't need to be so gentle with me."

"You sure," he panted. "What about your ribs and wounds."

"I'm fine El, I promise… please….."

Elliot raised himself up slightly for a better angle and thrust into her faster and harder. He could feel her inner walls gripping him each time he pushed into her.

"Jesus Liv," he grunted as she wrapped her legs around him pulling him to her. "That feels so good." He knew he was getting close to coming but didn't want to before Olivia. He reached between them and reached down with his hand and began to rub her clit.

"Fuck El," she gasped as she reached up and cupped his face forcing him to look at her. "So….fucking ….close."

"Just let go Liv…. I'm right behind you, I'm so close." He felt drops of sweat roll down his body mixing with Olivia's. He felt her grip him tight squeezing him tight around his throbbing cock as she came, her body convulsing as the orgasm ripped through her and she wrapped her legs tight around Elliot. The feel and sight of Olivia coming was all it took for Elliot and he released inside her. She felt his hot seed coating her walls mixing with her own juices. His cock throbbed and his body began to shake as he felt his release. He crashed his lips against her before dropping his head into the crook of her neck, as he tried to control his breathing.

Still buried deep inside her he lifted his head and looked at her. He pushed her sweat soaked hair from her face and smiled at her.

"You okay?" he asked her still struggling to talk and breath.

"Never felt better," she smiled back at him. She ran her good hand up and down his back her nails gently scratching his back. He shuddered at her touch.

"Your amazing, do you know that," he whispered to her. "I have never felt like this about anyone else before. What we have is so…..intense, I don't how else to explain it. The way I feel about is unlike anything I have ever felt before." Olivia reached up and wiped away the tear that rolled down his cheek as he looked at her.

"Hey, I'm the one who does the crying," she smiled as tears ran down her face.

"Sorry," he said wiping his eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's okay baby, I guess it's everything that has happened over the last few days, all the different emotions, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Yeah," he said dropping his head back onto her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm not too heavy on you, am I?" he asked as she continued to run her fingers up and down his back. "Do you want me to move?"

"No stay right where are you, I'll let you know if I need you to move."

"Okay," he said closing his eyes and kissing her neck softly. "I love you Benson." He said yawning.

"Love you to Stabler," she whispered back. "Always have, always will." She said closing her eyes and falling asleep.

**Next up a weekend with Lizzy and Eli for a bit of family time. Don't forget to keep the reviews coming. Plus any ideas if there is something you would like me to add into the story if I can.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Olivia opened her eyes and looked down. Elliot was still lying on top off of his now soft and limp shaft still buried inside. She smiled as she listened to him snoring softly into her neck. She gently ran her fingers up and down his back as her mind wandered back to earlier that night and their love making. He had been so caring and gentle with her, afraid at times to hurt her. But the sex had been so intense she had never had sex like that before, not with anyone. He mumbled in his sleep his lips brushing against her neck and his body twitched slightly as he dreamt. As his body moved she felt him push and move inside her slightly.

She bit her bottom lip as she felt herself becoming aroused again. She tightened her inner walls against his limp cock and instantly felt him beginning to harden as she released then gripped him over and over. Elliot began to move his hips slightly pushing himself into her a little more.

"Hmmmm Baby ….what are you doin," he mumbled not quite awake yet.

"Trying to get your attention," she told him as she squeezed him harder.

"I think it's working," he said before he began sucking on her neck and he thrust his hips forward harder.

"Yeah I think it is," she replied to him as she pushed his hips up to meet him as he thrust in and out of her slowly as she tightened around him every time he pushed into her.

"God that feels so good," he said raising his head and looking at her for the first time since she had awoken him, "So fucking good," he growled as his lips crashed against hers and he pushed deeply into her.

"More El….. I want more of you."

Elliot put his hand under her leg and raised it up over his shoulder and raised himself slightly on his knees enabling him to push deeper, harder and faster into her hot, tight and wet pussy. He looked down between their bodies and watched his cock sliding in and out of her covered in her juices.

"Fuck," he cursed as he felt his blood rushing through him and his balls tighten. "I'm sorry baby, but I can't hold on," he struggled to tell her.

"It's okay," she panted. "I'm close to." She reached down and rubbed her clit as Elliot's body began to tremble and he thrust hard inside her as he came hard and fast his hot seed spurting inside her coating her walls. The feel as he came was too much for Olivia as her own climax ripped through her body and she gripped him hard her nails digging deep into his back drawing blood.

Elliot pulled out of her gently as they both their bodies began to relax. "Aaaah," moaned Olivia as he pulled out of her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, hovering over her his semi hard dick resting on her pussy. "Are you sore, have I hurt you?" He looked down at her worried their last love making may have been too much for her.

She smiled up at him and ran her fingers down the back of his neck. "I'm fine, just a little tender, that's all, and like I said you're a little larger than I have been used to."

He looked down at her with a cocky grin "you know I always thought Cassidy was a little prick."

Olivia slapped his shoulder and laughed as she pushed him off her "Go get me some water and pain killers," she told him "my arm is throbbing again after punching Brian.

Elliot rolled off the bed and looked down at her as she pulled the sheet over the lower half of her body.

"Liv….. I would have come back to you….. I mean if this hadn't happened. I would have come back to you sooner or later. I was just trying to find the courage to do it. I was scared you wouldn't want me in your life after the way I treated you."

Olivia looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile, "And when you had decided to come back I would of been ready for you… It's always been you El. No matter who I dated, they just weren't you. I knew deep down you couldn't stay away for ever." She turned on her side and stared at him. "Any way I was only giving you one more month and I was coming to find you, I decided enough was enough and I wanted my best friend back," she smiled at him. "No matter how much of a selfish prick he had been by just leaving."

"You were?"

She nodded. "I tried to push you out of mind but I couldn't… so I was going to give it to the 3 year anniversary of when you left and I was coming for you." he walked towards the bed and bent down kissing her hard.

"If you had of come for me I would of left there and then and gone with you," he said kissing her nose before standing back up and going for her meds.

Olivia gazed up at the ceiling and thought back to what had happened over the last week. When Lewis had taken her she felt like her life was over, she didn't think she was going to get out of there alive. Now here she was lying in the bed of her best friend, the person she loved more than anything. She knew they still had things to talk about but right now she couldn't of been happier. She turned her head to the door and saw Elliot stood in the doorway still naked holding a bottle of water.

"God your gorgeous," she told him as she raised herself up on her elbows and looked at him. He grinned at her and walked into the room and handed her some painkillers and the bottle of water.

"Same back at Ya Benson," he said sitting on the edge of the bed as she swallowed her meds. "Do you need your dressings done again?"

She shook her head and yawned "No they should be good till morning, I'm just really tired."

Elliot took the water from her and put it by the bed before climbing in next to her. He lay on his side facing her as she done the same, and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Do you know how many times I lay on a bed in the cribs and watched you sleep?" she asked him.

"Probably about the same amount as me," he said moving a bit of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "I used to come up to wake you, but before I did I would sit and watch you sleep for a while…." He looked away from her eyes and she could see him blushing. "I even…."

"You even what?"

"I would give you a small kiss, on your cheek or forehead before I woke you," he said looking up at her. "I just needed to feel close to you, you know. I couldn't tell you how I felt, even though I really wanted to. I used to be so worried you would either wake up and catch me or one of the guys would walk in."

"I wish I had woke up and caught you, at least then I would of known we both felt the same. I used to think it was all one sided and you didn't have those feelings for me at all….. Especially after the Gitano case and everything that was said and happened."

"I hadn't meant for what I said to come out like that. My head was all over the place and I was a fucking idiot, I should of just told you then I loved you, but I was scared if you never felt the same then I would lose you as a partner and as a friend. But I did anyway, you still left me, and when you came back I was a prick to you and treat you like shit."

"I deserved it."

"No you didn't, I let my male ego get in the way, I acted like a big kid and sulked and made your life hell, when all I really wanted to do was grab you and kiss you and tell you how I felt."

"Like you did with Dani Beck?"

"What! No! No baby…. Dani was, she was a mistake, I … I … was angry with you for going." He sat up in bed and raised his knees dropping his head forward. "I should never have kissed her…. How did you know?" he asked her his voice so quiet she only just heard him.

"I had been back in the city a few days. I went to see you at the station and seen you with her….. It hurt to see you smiling and laughing with her. I left the station and went home, I was angry, upset, totally pissed off I guess, that you weren't pining for me. I had a few drinks and called the station to speak to you. Cragen told me you had all gone down for a drink. I figured where you would be so I jumped in a taxi. I was climbing out the taxi when I saw the two of you."

"I am so sorry," he whispered. "I don't know why I done it."

"You probably done it because she was cute and sexy….."

"But she wasn't you, and I so wanted it to be you." He felt her sit up in the bed and put her arm with the cast on around his shoulders.

"And I so wanted to be her."

"That kiss, it never went any further, I swear to you."

"I know, but even if it had I had no right to be angry or jealous. I left. I walked away from us because… because I knew my feeling were getting in the way of our partnership. I was scared if I stayed we would end up hating each other, I couldn't risk that."

Elliot looked over to her "Just like I done when I shot Jenna, I left because I knew the feelings I had were too strong."

Olivia rested her head on his shoulder "God we were so stupid."

"Total Fuck ups."

They looked at each other and grinned. "All those years wasted, me with Dani then going back to Kathy, you with Porter and Cassidy, me leaving….. If only we had been honest with each other."

"And what fun would that have been," she smiled nudging his shoulder. He laughed and pulled her to him and lay back down on the bed. "We are together now and that's all I care about. I don't care what happened in the past all I care about is now and the future."

"Sounds good to me baby." He pulled her close to him and held her tight, as they lay in silence for a while.

"You sure you're okay with having Eli and Lizzy over for the weekend, it won't be too much for you?"

"No… I can't wait, it will be fun," she said yawning. Elliot kissed the top of her head and reached over turning the light off. "El could you leave it on please?"

"Sure," he said turning it back on.

"Thanks, when I used to come around from the drink or drugs I was always in the dark either from being blindfolded or in the trunk of the car….."

"Ssshh it's okay, you don't need to explain, sleeping with the light on is fine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They slept late the next day. By the time they had made love, showered, made love again, had another quick shower, finally eaten some brunch, it was time for Elliot to go and pick up Eli.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself, you could always come with me," he said as he fastened his sneakers.

"I will be fine El, besides Lizzy is coming here straight from college."

"Okay as long as you're sure," he stood up and kissed her, "I will be as quick as possible." He kissed her again harder as he pushed her against the kitchen counter. "God you taste so good," he grinned at her.

"Just go," she said pushing him to the door. "I will order Pizza for you getting back."

"I love you," he smiled as he grabbed his keys and rushed out the door.

She dropped onto the couch and picked up the phone and dialled waiting for an answer.

"Cragen, SVU."

"Hey Cap, it's Olivia," she said back to him.

"Hey, how you holding up?" he asked her. "I wanted to call but I thought it best to let you rest."

"I'm doing good, real good."

"Stabler looking after you?"

"What do you think," she laughed. "He won't let me do a thing. He is fussing like an old woman."

Cragen smiled to himself as he heard in her voice how happy she was despite what had happened to her.

"Cap, Cassidy came by last night. He was drunk and angry…."

"He didn't do anything did he?"

"Not exactly…. He said he knew there had been a cover up. He reckons he heard Fin and Nick talking. He threatened to talk, said he was going to make sure Elliot went down. But like I say he was drunk it could have been idle threats."

Cragen rubbed his hand over his head. "We have covered everything we can from this side. If he reports what he thinks he knows to any one they are going to struggle to find any evidence to prove Elliot was there. Plus they will the statements from five detectives and a respected ME to back that up. Try not to worry. Have you heard from him since?"

"No…. I kind of punched him, after Elliot had him pinned up by the throat. I think I may have broken his nose as it was the hand with the cast on." She heard Cragen laugh.

"Looks like the two of you are back to your old ways in no time…."

Olivia was distracted as there was a knock on the door. "I'm sorry Cap I need to go, there is someone at the door," she said standing up, "Probably Lizzy. Her and Eli are coming over for the weekend."

"Okay I will speak soon, and try not to worry," he said as he hung up the phone. Olivia put the phone down and checked the spy hole before she opened the door. No sooner had the door opened than Lizzy flung her arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she said hugging Olivia tight. Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's youngest daughter.

"I'm fine Lizzy….. I promise you," she said holding her tight. Not quite believing how big she had got, even though it had only been about 4 years since she had seen her last.

"I was so scared for you when I saw the news, I know Dad told me you were okay but I had to see for myself." Olivia felt her neck getting wet from tears. She pulled away and cupped either side of Lizzy's face the best she could.

"I swear to you, I am fine. A few cuts and bruises but nothing that won't heal, okay."

Lizzy nodded and wiped her eyes "Okay," she sniffed.

"Come on," said Olivia. "Let's find some chocolate or ice cream to help us cheer up."

"You got no chance, Dad is a total health nut at the moment….. So," she said holding up her bag. "I brought our own supplies."

Olivia laughed and took the bag from her.

"We do this every time we visit," smiled Lizzy. "He never has anything bad for you."

"Well that is going to change if I'm staying here. There is no way I am going without chocolate."

Lizzy smiled at her as they went into the kitchen.

"So ….. Do you think you will be staying here for a while?"

"I'm not sure, I can't go back to my place yet as it's still a crime scene, plus I don't really want to."

They both stood in silence for a little while.

"Liv can I ask you something, if you don't want to answer though its fine?"

"No go ahead."

"Why out of everyone you could have called that day did you call dad. Especially as you hadn't seen each other for so long. I know it was Dad who cut off all contact, we all told him he should of called you. But why call him after everything that happened."

"Because I knew he would come, and I knew he…. He would….."

"He would hurt the man for you," she said finishing for Olivia. Olivia nodded.

"Is that the only reason?"

"What do you mean?"

Lizzy look uncomfortable "I know Dad has a temper and he would hurt anyone who harmed people he cared about. I know he acts all tough and that, but he has a soft side, god he is going to kill me for this…." she said unable to look at Liv. "I came home early a few months ago from college. I didn't know dad was home and he didn't hear me come in. He was sat on his bed, the door was open and I could see he was crying he had something in his hand. I didn't want to let him know I had seen him so I went back to the door and slammed it as though I had just come in. I went straight to his room and walked in, he quickly put down what he was holding pushing it under his pillow and wiped his eyes. He then acted as though nothing was wrong and went into the bathroom. I quickly went to his pillow and pulled out what he had hid. It was a photo of the two of you and letters you had sent him when he first left, begging him to get in touch. There was also one from him to you that he hadn't sent."

Olivia sat on the stool as Lizzy talked to her.

"The letter was telling you how sorry he was and how much he missed you and wanted to see you. That he had been an idiot and he would understand if you hated him. He came out the bedroom and caught me reading it. He didn't even get angry like I thought he would, he just took it off me and sat on the bed and looked at the photo. I asked him why he hadn't sent the letter, all he said was it was too late, you had moved on and you were finally happy. That you didn't need him in your life anymore. No matter how much he loved you. I tried for months to get him to call you after that but he wouldn't….. I guess what I'm trying to say is, if you only called my dad to help with you with that guy, then tell him that now. I don't want him to fall apart again like he did when he left you and the job. If you don't have the same feelings for him as he does for you then please leave now. He will be upset and heartbroken, but I would rather it happened now rather than a few weeks down the line."

Olivia stood up and walked over to Lizzy and pulled her into a hug. "Lizzy. I love your dad more than anything, I have for so long. When I was taken your dad was the only person I was scared of never seeing again. The thought something might happen to me and I would never get the chance to tell him how I felt scared me more than what might happen to me. I called your dad because I needed him, because I have never loved anyone as much as I love him."

"Really," said Lizzy tears in her eyes.

"Really. When I made that call I didn't even know if he was still married to your mom, I just knew I had to see him…. knowing he would beat the shit out of that guy was just a bonus," she said smiling at Lizzy.

"Well that and the fact he wasn't married anymore."

"That was an extra bonus, he didn't tell me until I actually got here. Lizzy I would never hurt your dad on purpose and I am not planning on going anywhere. Despite everything that has happened the last week, I have never been happier than I have been in the last 48 hours, Now how about we make a start on that chocolate before he gets back with Eli and we have to share it."

Xxxxxxxxx

"Daddy! Yelled Eli running to Elliot and flinging himself at his legs as Elliot came through the door.

"Hey little legs," he said picking him up and hugging. "Mommy said you have a special friend staying with you," he said after hugging Elliot.

"Erm that's right I do," said Elliot looking at Kathy who was stood by the fridge in the kitchen.

"Mommy says your special friend Livia is like a super hero cause she helped me and mommy a long time ago when I was very little."

"Err yeah she did," said Elliot smiling at Kathy.

"Why don't you go and get the picture you done for Olivia ," said Kathy as Elliot put Eli down.

"Okay Mommy," he yelled running off and up the stairs. Elliot looked at Kathy and raised his eyebrows slightly.

"What?" she asked him. "I thought I should let him know Olivia was staying with you so he didn't ask to many questions. So I told him how she saved us in that crash and how she was your friend."

Elliot walked up to Kathy and pulled her into a hug. "Thank You," he said kissing her cheek. She hugged him back.

"I can't say it's not going to be hard seeing you with her, but as I said we have moved on."

"Yeah but…"

"Elliot she saved my life and our sons. I will always be thankful and love her for that. And I know that even though you are together now, that nothing happened when we were married. I have always liked her even if it never seemed like it. That was always cause I was jealous that she spent time with you."

Elliot nodded.

"How is she doing anyway?"

"Good I guess, she has told me she is going to talk to someone, which is good."

"Has anything been said about you, and what happened?"

Elliot shook his head "No, we should be okay."

"Well I meant what I said, if anyone asks me, you were here till I got in from work."

"Thank you."

Kathy nodded as Eli ran back into the room "I got it and put it in my bag," he grinned.

"That's good," said Kathy. "Now come here and give me a kiss. Now do you remember what I told you?"

Eli nodded. "No being naughty or jumping onto Livia cause she is sore from fighting bad men, just like Superman does."

"That's right," said Kathy hugging him. "Now have a good weekend and I will see you when you get back.

Eli waved and ran to the door and flung it open and stopped on the porch waiting for Elliot. "I will always love you, you know that don't you," said Elliot taking Kathy's hand.

She looked at him with a sad smile. "I know, just not as much as you love Liv."

"I never meant to hurt you Kathy. And I swear to you nothing ever happened between me and Liv, when we worked together."

"Maybe not physically Elliot, I know you would never do that. But in here," she said tapping his heart. "You couldn't stop it happening in there."

"I'm so sorry, I tried so hard to fight what I was feeling. I left the job, left her….." he looked down unable to look at his ex-wife. This was the first time they had actually spoken properly about his feelings for Olivia. "I stayed away hoping the feelings would disappear."

"I know you did. We both tried to hang on to something that wasn't there anymore for the kids. And I also know if we hadn't had that one night when you upset and came over, then we would have been divorced years ago."

Elliot looked up at her.

"I know you only came back because of Eli and not me."

"I did try and for a while everything seemed to be okay, I was able to control how I was feeling, but they always came bubbling back up when something happened to either Liv or myself, I couldn't stop them."

"Daddy! Come on," yelled Eli getting impatient.

Elliot looked at Kathy and smiled "I best go."

"Yeah. I will see you Sunday."

Elliot leant forward and kissed her softly on the lips "See you Sunday," he said as he walked outside and grabbed hold of Eli throwing him above his head, making his son scream and laugh. Kathy leant against the door frame and sighed as it suddenly hit her, she had lost him for good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hellooo!" yelled Elliot as he walked in with Eli on his back. He walked into the kitchen as Olivia quickly hid something behind her back.

"Hey Dad," said Lizzy walking over to him and kissing him on his cheek. "How's my little man?" she asked grabbing Eli off Elliot's back and tickling him making him scream.

"Daddy tell Izzy to stop!" he screamed. "I want to give Livia her picture."

Lizzy put him down on the floor and picked up his bag and her stuff. "I will put this stuff in our rooms," she said walking off.

Eli took his little day sack off his back and opened it up taking out a piece of paper.

"Hi Livia," he said quietly a little shy now he was stood in front of her.

"Hi Eli," she said back squatting down in front of him. "It's been a long time since I have seen you. You have got so big, you were only a baby when I say you last."

"I'm six now," he told her proudly.

"I know you are" she smiled. "And your so tall."

He lifted the piece of paper towards her "I drew you a picture because you're a super hero cause you saved me and mommy, and now you fight the bad guys to keep people safe. So I drew a picture of you, when you rescued me and my mom."

Olivia took the picture from Eli and felt the tears building in her eyes.

"It's beautiful Eli, thank you," she said unable to stop the tears falling. Eli looked up at his Dad not sure what to do as Olivia looked at his picture. It was her in a superman outfit flying over the top of a car, that had crashed. In the car there was a woman and a little boy. Elliot looked down at Eli and nodded. Eli looked back to Olivia and stepped forward wrapping his arms around her neck.

"I'm glad you rescued me and my mommy," he said hugging her. Olivia hugged him back.

"I'm really glad as well Eli."

Elliot quickly wiped his eyes so his son didn't see him cry. "Eli why don't you go and play for a while, till the pizza gets here then we will watch a movie," said Elliot ruffling Eli's blond hair.

"Okay," he said moving away from Olivia. He gave Olivia a quick kiss on her cheek before he ran to his room, past Lizzy who had been watching from the door way.

"I will go and play with him, Give us a shout when the pizza arrives," she smiled.

Elliot reached out to help Olivia stand up.

"You okay," he asked wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

"Yeah, what have you been telling him?"

"Me, nothing. It was all Kathy."

"Kathy?"

"Yup," he said wrapping her in his arms and pulling her to him.

"Why would she?"

"Because she has always liked you. Because she knows you're gonna be a part of his life, because she knows I love you."

He brushed his lips over hers "So what did you and Lizzy talk about?" he asked her.

"Oh this and that."

"She grilled you about us didn't she," he smiled as he kissed her again.

"Maybe a little, she is just worried I'm going to hurt you. She wanted to make sure my intentions for you were good."

"She can get a little protective," he murmured between kisses.

"Mmmmm yeah she can," she moaned into his mouth as his tongue found hers. He pushed her towards the bench his hands on her hips, as his lips pushed against hers the kiss becoming deeper and more passionate.

"You taste of chocolate," he said as they broke apart for some air, before kissing her again his hand sliding under her t-shirt and over her ribs. "God you taste so good," he said as he bit her bottom lip and his hands moved up under her top brushing the underside of her breasts sending a shiver through her, as his mouth moved from her mouth down to her neck and began to kiss and suck her skin gently.

"Oh god that feels so good," she moaned quietly as the palm of his hand brushed over her hard nipple.

"This is the first time, I wish my kids weren't just down the corridor," he said as he pushed his groin towards her and she felt his erection push into her.

"Hmmmm and why is that?"

"Cause I really want to rip your clothes off and fuck you over the counter," he whispered to her crashing his lips hard against hers.

"AHEM!" said Lizzy from behind them making them jump apart and Elliot quickly sliding his hands from under her top. Elliot quickly spun round moving Olivia in front of him to hide the bulge in his pants after their make out session.

Lizzy was stood with Eli in front of her covering his eyes. She removed her hands and they all stared at each other.

"You were supposed to be ordering Pizza for tea, not eating each other," she grinned at them, making both of them turn a shade of red.

"Urgh Daddy, you're not supposed to kiss girls, its yuck," said Eli pulling a face.

Elliot and Olivia smiled as he looked at them in disgust. "Oh it is, is it?" said Elliot.

"Yeah, I keep telling Lizzy's boyfriend that when they baby sit me, it looks horrible it's like he is trying to swallow her.

"ELI!" screamed Lizzy as she pushed him away from her gently.

"Well it is," he said backing away from her. "And you make all these sloppy noises its horrible," he grinned.

"Oh really," said Elliot raising his eyebrows and looking at Lizzy. "And what boyfriend would this be."

"I swear to god you little rug rat, you better run before I string you up by your toes," she told Eli as he ran towards his bedroom screaming as Lizzy chased after them.

Elliot and Olivia burst out laughing. "You best go and calm things down before your apartment is turned into a major crime scene," said Olivia. "And I will order Pizza."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later they were all sat on the couch together watching Monsters Inc. chosen by Eli. Empty pizza boxes, chocolate wrappers and ice cream cartons were scattered on the table. Eli had climbed between Elliot and Olivia and was snuggled up to Olivia as she wrapped her good arm around her. Elliot had his arm over the back of the couch and was gently playing with Olivia's hair as they all sat giggling at the film.

There was a knock on the door making them all jump.

"You expecting anyone?" asked Olivia looking at the clock it was just after seven.

"Nope,"said Elliot standing up.

"It could be Dickie, he said he might pop over before he went to a party and you know what he is like for forgetting his keys," said Lizzy reaching over and grabbing her soda.

Elliot pulled the door open expecting to see his son stood there.

"Elliot Stabler," said Lt Tucker.

"What the hell is going on, what you doing here Tucker?" asked Elliot.

Olivia sat up right and carefully moved Eli off her when she heard Elliot. Tucker looked at the office in uniform stood next to him. The young office turned to Elliot with a set of handcuffs and wrapped one around his wrist spinning Elliot so he was against the door.

"Elliot Stabler, you are under arrest for the murder of William Lewis…."

**I know I'm bad, but I couldn't have it all sweet and nice now could I LOL.**

**Keep the great reviews coming it gives me a lovely warm feeling inside.**

**Just in case some of you readers don't know I have done another one shot (maybe about to become a two shot) titled The Final Chapter give it a go if you haven't already.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Decided to do a quick update instead of leaving you all hanging like that.**

Chapter 10

_"Elliot Stabler," said Lt Tucker._

_"What the hell is going on, what you doing here Tucker?" asked Elliot. _

_Olivia sat up right and carefully moved Eli off her when she heard Elliot. Tucker looked at the office in uniform stood next to him. The young office turned to Elliot with a set of handcuffs and wrapped one around his wrist spinning Elliot so he was against the door._

_"Elliot Stabler, you are under arrest for the murder of William Lewis…."_

Olivia jumped up from the couch.

"Tucker what the hell are you doing?"

"You have the right to remain too silent, any you say and do can and will be held against you in a court of law…..." Tucker continued the rest of his words were lost

"Your fucking crazy," said Elliot as the other cuff was slapped onto him he looked over his shoulder at Olivia.

Olivia tried to pull the young officer off Elliot, she recognised him from the station.

"I'm sorry Detective Benson" he apologised.

"Dad what's going on?" asked Lizzy holding onto Eli's hand as his son stood there looking shocked and scared as his dad was pinned against the wall.

"Tucker take the cuffs off, have you totally lost the plot, Elliot wasn't even there."

"Not according to a witness we have. He reckons Stabler was there and he is the one who pulled the trigger to kill Lewis."

"Well he is lying, ask Cragen he has my statement, please don't do this, you can't arrest him he didn't kill Lewis I did." Olivia was shaking as she looked at Elliot.

"Don't worry Liv, everything will be okay, I promise you," said Elliot as Tucker told hold of his arm and pulled him out the door. He turned his head "I love you," he told her as he was dragged away. Olivia ran out the door after him, tears running down her face as he was taken away...

"Get your fucking hands off him!" she yelled grabbing hold of Tucker and spinning him round and lifting her hand to punch him. Tucker grabbed her wrist.

"Don't be stupid Detective, unless you want to join Mr Stabler in cuffs for assault," he smirked at her as he emphasized the Mr part.

"Liv Baby, its okay, don't worry" he told her smiling. "Everything will be okay, call Cragen," he told her, "tell him what's happened." Olivia nodded.

"I love you," she told him.

"Look after the kids for me okay, Eli will be scared," he said to her. She nodded as he was dragged into the elevator.

She turned around and saw Lizzy and Eli stood in the doorway both crying. She quickly went to them and pulled them both into a hug. "It's okay," she told them. "Everything will get sorted it's just a mistake," she said leading them back into the apartment.

"Lizzy, can you take Eli keep and watch the movie," she said to Lizzy. "Try and calm him down a little he looks scared, just while I make some calls."

"Okay," said Lizzy her lip trembling. "Livvy is this because of what happened, did Dad do what he said."

"No sweetheart, he didn't. I pulled the trigger that killed Lewis not your dad. Tucker has had it in for your dad and me since we worked together," she said quietly. She looked at Eli and saw he started crying again. "Hey," she said bending down to him. "Your dad is going to be okay I promise. That man who came, he has made a mistake okay." Eli nodded.

"Will you rescue him, and bring him home?" he asked her.

"Yeah Honey, I will try my best to." Eli flung himself at Olivia and she hugged him tight. She looked up at Lizzy and nodded at her to take Eli so she could get to the phone. Lizzy took Eli and sat him on the couch with her and put the movie back on. Olivia went into the kitchen and made the first of her calls.

"Don," she said as soon as he answered trying to stay calm. "Tucker has just arrested Elliot."

"What the hell for?"

"The murder of Lewis he reckons he has a witness. Someone who said Elliot was there and that he pulled the trigger."

"Well it doesn't take a genius to figure out who the witness was. Where are they taking him do you know."

"No, I can't go anywhere till I call Kathy and get her to come and collect Eli and Lizzy."

"Okay, try and stay calm, I will find out where he is."

"Don I need him home, I can't do this without him," she said her voice breaking as she spoke.

"And you won't have to, I promise you. Get the kids sorted and come down to the station, hopefully by then this mess will be sorted out."

"Okay, I won't be long," she said hanging up.

She picked up Elliot's phone and found Kathy's number.

"Hey Elliot, what's up," she said answering the phone.

"Erm Kathy its Olivia."

"What's happened?" she asked knowing straight away there must be a problem if Olivia had called from Elliot's phone.

"They came and arrested Elliot, there was nothing I could do. I need you to …."

"Olivia its okay, honey. I will be straight over, are the kids okay?"

"A little shook up, Lizzy has Eli settled back down watching a movie."

"Are you okay?" she asked Olivia. Olivia could hear a door banging shut.

"Erm I guess, I'm scared Kathy, I don't know what they have on him to arrest him like this. I can't do this without him, I need him," she sobbed down the phone. "I have never needed anyone in my life, I have always managed, but I need him to get through this, he makes me feel safe."

Kathy was shocked to hear Olivia talk like this. She had always known her to be the strong one. The one everyone else went to when they needed someone, she had never heard her sound so vulnerable and scared.

"I will be there as soon as I can, I'm getting in the car now," she told her.

"Okay, just drive carefully," Olivia told her. Kathy smiled a little as she hung up the phone. There it was that reason why she could never hate Olivia Benson. She always worried and cared about everyone else, despite what was going on in her life.

Olivia hung up the phone and picked up her mobile and dialled the next number.

"Hey you reached Cassidy leave a message," said the answer phone.

" Cassidy I really hope you're not in the city right now you little prick. What the hell did you think would happen. You get Elliot arrested and I would fall back into your arms, your pathetic. If I was you I would get ion the first flight out of here, cause I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when Elliot is released. I never thought I would actually say this but I fucking hate you." She hung up the phone and slammed it down on the bench and wiped her tears away.

"You okay Liv?" asked Lizzy.

"I will be. Your Mom is on her way. How's Eli?"

"He's asleep….. Do you really think this Cassidy person is behind Dad being arrested."

"Yeah I do. He came around last night trying to get me back. Your dad lost his temper with him and I think I broke his nose."

Lizzy smiled "Bet that made Dad proud."

Olivia chuckled "yeah it did a bit, wish I had hit him harder now and knocked the prick out. I can't believe he has done this."

"But surely they can't arrest dad just on what he says."

"Like I said Tucker has had a thing for me and your Dad for years. I really don't know why, he just has….. Lizzy how much do you know about what happened when your dad came for me.?"

"Just what dad told me. He asked me to say he never left the house that day he went to you, because he shouldn't have been there as he wasn't a cop any more. And that you shot the man because he was going to kill dad."

"Yeah that's about it." she said not wanting to explain to her, how her dad had tortured him for over an hour. "But because your dad shouldn't have been there I never mentioned him in my statement. Otherwise more questions would have been asked. It seems Cassidy found out your dad was there and this is what he has told Tucker."

"So this Tucker is going to start digging now and try and place dad in the house and pin that guy's death on him."

"That's how it looks."

"So what we going to do. I mean dad didn't do it."

"I know sweetheart, I know. And trust me everyone at the 1-6 will have your dad's back. We will get him out of this, he hasn't done anything wrong."

They both stood silent for a while. "Liv do you think we best get dad a lawyer or something, just in case."

Olivia picked up her phone and dialled.

"Well hello Detective Benson, what have I done to deserve call from you."

"I need your help. Stabler has been arrested for murder. I need you to be there for him just like you were for me, Langan."

"Whoa, Whoa, whoa. What do you mean Stabler has been arrested for murder?"

"Tucker arrested him not long ago for the murder of William Lewis."

"But from what I heard you killed him in self-defence, there was nobody else even mentioned."

"Yeah well my bastard of an ex-boyfriend decided to point the finger at Elliot. Now you gonna help or what?" she asked getting impatient.

"Of course I will Olivia. Just because I used battle it out against the both of you doesn't mean I didn't like you both. What station is he at?"

"I don't know, call Cragen he was trying to find out."

"What you mean, you aren't with him?"

"No I'm at his place with his kids, waiting for his ex-wife, Kathy to turn up. Just find him and get down there. I don't trust Tucker one little bit."

"Olivia is there anything I need to know?" he asked her.

"Yeah, he didn't do it. I shot Lewis in self-defence."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot sat in the back of the squad car in silence the handcuffs digging into his wrists. He couldn't believe everything had changed so quickly. One minute he was sat on the couch having a great night with the people he loved, next he was being dragged out in cuffs, in front of his kids. He felt his temper begin to rise and took deep breaths to calm himself.

"Hey Tucker, did you miss that much, you had to do a house call," he said. Tucker just turned round and smirked at him. "You do know that you're so called witness is pissed because Olivia threw his ass out and punched him last night. He is fucked off because she dumped him for me."

Tucker turned and glared at him. "Shut the fuck up," he snarled.

Elliot laughed. "You are going to be in so much shit when your bosses find out you fell for his bull shit. He just wants me out the way so he can try and get Olivia back. Are you that fucking desperate or are you just as stupid as we always thought you were."

"Has It even crossed your mind, we might have more evidence than just what he has told us."

Elliot tried no to look worried, wondering what they could have found. "I don't see how you could have anything, since I never killed him."

The remainder of the drive was done in silence. Elliot looked out the window and prayed to god nothing was missed when they covered up his trail.

The car pulled up to the front of the station and Tucker got out walking to the back door. "Welcome home Stabler," he grinned opening the door and dragging Elliot out of the back of the car, his hands still cuffed behind his back.

"You're a total Dick, do you know that," growled Elliot as he felt people looking at him as he was taken through the stations front door. Elliot smiled a little when he saw Cragen stood there on the other side of the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Tucker?" he asked him striding towards them.

"What the hell does it look like I'm bringing a suspect in."

"What and you had to parade him in through the front door, you couldn't have gone in the back entrance."

"You know I thought about it and then I thought Fuck it, he isn't one of us anymore, he left. He ran away and retired before he was pushed. He seems to have a habit of shooting unarmed people," snarled Tucker.

Elliot spun round and glared at him "You little fucking prick," he said getting up in his face, the veins in his neck popping out. Everyone in the immediate area stopped and watched as Elliot went for Tucker despite his arms still being behind his back.

"Oh dear," smirked Tucker. "It seems like three years out of the job and you still have that temper Detective….. oops sorry Mr Stabler."

Cragen stepped forward and put a hand on Elliot's arm. Elliot looked at him.

"It's okay son," he said to him. "We are here for you, you just need to calm down, okay."

Elliot looked at the older man, and nodded "Sorry Cap," he told him. He knew he needed to keep calm Tucker was looking for any reason to put him away.

"You do know this is a waste of time, he hasn't done anything." Cragen said turning back to Tucker.

"Well I guess we are about to find out….take up to interview room 1," he told the young officer. "and don't let anybody in with him unless I say so."

"I do hope, that doesn't include his lawyer," said Langan coming over to them.

"He hasn't asked for a lawyer," said Tucker glaring at Langan.

"Well he has one, and I'm here."

"Langan what the hell are you doing here?" asked Elliot.

"Olivia called as soon as Tucker took you. She thought it best I came straight down. Which if you think about it, is a good idea giving the past history between you two," he said looking between Elliot and Tucker. "Now is there somewhere I can talk to my client?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia opened the door to Kathy as soon as she knocked.

"Anything else happened?" she asked as soon as she came in.

Olivia shook her head and began to cry "I can't believe this is happening," she sobbed. Kathy looked around the room and saw Eli asleep on the couch.

"Lizzy put the kettle on," said Kathy. Lizzy nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"No I need to get to Elliot, I need to find out what is going on," said Olivia looking round the room for the keys to Elliot's car.

"Olivia," said Kathy putting her hand on her arm, she felt Olivia's body shaking under her touch.. "You can't go to the station in the state you're in. Why don't we sit you down, have a drink and calm down a bit. Then I will call you a cab to take you to the station. You're gonna be no good to Elliot in this state."

Olivia nodded and let Kathy lead her into the kitchen and she sat on a stool by the bench.

"This is my entire fault," said Olivia. "I should never have called him. I should have just left him alone. He was okay and now he is under arrest for something he didn't do."

"Olivia don't do this to yourself. None of this is your fault."

"How can you say that El was arrested in front of Lizzy and Eli for murder, Because of me. I called El knowing he would come to me. I put him in that house and now they are going to try and say he killed Lewis because my weasel of an Ex-Boyfriend told them we covered everything up." Olivia dropped her head into her hands, and looked up when she heard Kathy chuckling. "what the hell is so funny," she snapped.

"Olivia, you did cover everything up, well except the killing part," she laughed. "You two were back together less than a day and already your both in trouble and covering for each other. How the hell did you both last all those years. I'm sorry I know this is serious but it's still quite funny. Hell even I am involved cause I am ready to lie and say Elliot was at mine when I came in. Why is it nothing is simple when you two are involved."

"I can't believe you find this funny, Elliot could go to prison."

"No he won't, because he didn't do it, and everyone is behind the two of you. Olivia you and Elliot have been threatened with your jobs I don't know how many times. You have been accused of murder and helping a fugitive. Elliot said he wanted to kill perps, and helped you with your brother. He has beaten I don't know how many people up, covered up his own daughters DUI and was even accused of assault and accused killing a suspect. He has been in so much trouble over the years, I don't know how he managed to actually retire and not get thrown out, and you were just as bad."

Olivia went to argue back but didn't know what to say, she couldn't deny any of it.

"Olivia, if I have learnt anything about you lot at the SUV over the years it's that you stick together. You look out for each other. Now I don't know what exactly happened in that house and I don't want to know, but Elliot went to you and you both got out alive. Now that Lewis guy was a monster and deserved everything he got for what he put you through. And I don't think Captain Cragen is going to let you, Elliot or any of his guys go down because of him. So you need to stop panicking and put your trust in the men and women who have had your back over the last 15 years, they aren't going to let anything happen to either of you."

Kathy stood up and went to Olivia "He loves you Olivia and he wouldn't change anything that has happened over the last few days. But I know you two and he will come home to you," she said pulling Olivia into a hug. "Now let's have a coffee and get you down to the station, so you can at least be near him."

Olivia hugged Kathy back. "Why are you being so understanding?"

"Because despite everything I want Elliot to be happy, he hasn't been for so long and I know being with you will do that….. And believe it or not I do actually like you," she smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot sat in the interrogation room. Langan was outside talking to Cragen. He got up and went to the two way glass. He knew Cragen, Tucker and Langan were on the other side and god knows who else. He rubbed his wrists they were stinging from the marks left by the cuffs. He looked at himself in the window and smiled before taking a seat. It didn't matter what happened to him as long as Olivia was okay, she was safe and Lewis was dead. He went back to his chair and dropped in it and rested his head on the table.

Cragen watched his former Detective through the glass as the rest of his squad came up to him. "What the hell is going on Cap?" asked Fin

"Cassidy," he said.

"That little fucker," snarled Fin as he looked at Elliot.

"What we going to do?" asked Nick.

"I want you and Fin to find Cassidy, he has a lot to answer for. Amanda go see Warner bring her up to speed tell her to check everything again. Munch go pick up Olivia she will be going crazy about right now. I'm going to stay here and watch the interview find out how much Tucker knows."

They all nodded and headed out. Cragen turned back to the window as Langan and Tucker entered the room Langan sat down next to Elliot, Tucker across from him.

"So Stabler, where were you 4 days ago, the day Detective Benson was found.?"

"I was at my ex-wife's house looking after my son."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah I made him chicken nuggets for his dinner, had a standoff with him cause he wouldn't eat them all and wanted to go and play with his friend"

Tucker grinned. "So your telling me that whilst your partner of 12 years was missing after being taken by some crazy rapist you were making nuggets for your son."

"Yeah."

"You didn't want to go and find her, help her, and maybe kill the bastard that had her."

Elliot looked down at his hands then back up to Tucker. "I hadn't seen Olivia since the day I left. I don't watch much TV or news. I get worried I'm going to hear about some cop shooting and it will be someone I know. It wasn't until my daughter put the news on later that day that I saw what was happening."

"So you didn't get a call from anyone in you former unit to tell you she was missing?"

"No I didn't."

"Nobody called you, nobody thought you would want to know."

"I guess not," said Elliot suddenly wondering why no one had called him. He looked up at the glass knowing Cragen would be there. "Maybe they thought it best not to tell me anything until they had found her."

"Because they know what you would have done. They know you would have killed the man who hurt your former partner, the woman you have wanted for years, the woman you shot a kid for."

Elliot glared at Tucker, but said nothing.

"Look you have no proof my client was even at that house let alone killed the man," said Langan. "All you have is the word of Detective Benson's ex-boyfriend, who is jealous and upset."

Tucker smiled at him before looking down at his notes.

"When was the first time you heard from Detective Benson?"

"She called me when she was at the hospital, she Erm, she needed someone to talk to whilst they did the rape kit."

"And she called you, not her boyfriend of the time."

"Yeah."

"And why is that?"

Elliot shrugged "She said she needed to hear my voice that she had missed me."

"But she had already heard your voice that day hadn't she? When she called you at your ex-wife's house."

Elliot looked at Langan then to the window.

"Damn it," cursed Cragen.

"I mean you did get a call didn't you?"

"Erm…. Yeah, sort of."

"Well you either did or you didn't."

"Yeah I got a call but she didn't really speak. She was quiet."

"So you get a call form you old partner who you know has been taken, who you know is still missing and you don't do anything."

"I didn't know she was missing at the time. I hadn't seen the news. I just thought she was trying to get in touch again like she had for the last 3 years."

"So what did she say to you?"

"Nothing at first, she was quiet, I was going to hang up thinking it was a prank caller. Just as I was about to put the phone down, I heard her voice. She asked me not to hang up, and that she needed to hear my voice."

Tucker just looked at him as he talked.

"I could tell something was wrong, so I asked her if she was okay, she said she was now she had finally heard my voice. I could tell there was something wrong so I just tried to get it out of her, but she didn't say much. Then the line went dead."

"And that was it, this is the bull shit your feeding me."

"Call it what you want, that's what happened. I didn't find out what had happened to her till later that day and I see on the news she had been found."

Tucker shook his head. "This is bull and we all know it." Elliot looked at him and never said a word.

"So after she was found, she called you from the hospital, and then from the station for you to come and get her and that was the first time you had seen each other for 3 years."

"Yeah, that's right."

"And you never left your wife's house all afternoon."

"No, I was there till she came in from work."

"And she will, say the same thing."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"We will don't worry. Did you call Detective Benson back after the line went dead.?"

"I tried to," he said thinking about how he used his mobile to call her back as he was getting in the car. "but I got nothing the line was still dead." Elliot looked at Tucker as he looked down at his notes.

"Do you own mobile?"

"Yeah, of course I do, who doesn't."

"Do you have it on you?"

"No…. it's still at home. I didn't think of grabbing it as you dragged me in handcuffs out the door."

"Did you use it to try and call Detective Benson back."

"No I told you I used the land line, what the hell is this."

"Someone used a mobile phone to call the house, they were on the phone quite a while."

"So why don't you just trace the number? Find the person who called and let me go."

"Because the number was withheld."

Elliot looked at Tucker, "Well it wasn't me."

Cragen took out his phone and called Olivia.

"Olivia it's me, I need you to listen. Get Elliot's mobile and go to his call log, erase any outgoing calls."

"What, why?"

"Tucker knows someone called the house that day, the number was withheld we just need to make sure they can't trace it to Elliot's phone."

"Okay," she said. "Then I'm on way down to you."

"Just wait there Munch is on his way for you."

"Okay, see you soon, How Is he doing Don?"

"He is doing fine, he is holding up okay."

Cragen hung up and went back to listening to the interview.

"Look, my client has answered all your questions, you have no reason to hold him," said Langan standing up. "Come on Elliot."

Elliot stood up and went to walk to the door. "You're not going anywhere Stabler, not until I speak to your Ex-wife, Detective Benson and your daughter to back up your story. I'm getting a warrant as we speak for your  
car and mobile phone."

"Like hell are speaking to my daughter."

"And how the hell are you going to stop me, you know I may even ask your son a few questions, just to back up your story that you were there all day."

"Leave my family out of this. You know what Tucker, you really need to get over this thing you have for me, it isn't healthy," said Elliot getting right up into Tuckers face, their noses almost touching.

"Step back Mr Stabler," warned Tucker. Elliot didn't move, he just stood glaring at Tucker.

"You're a fucking prick do you know that."

Tucker smirked at him. "I'm the prick that is going to lock you up, I will find something to prove you were at that house, and I will prove that you and Detective Benson killed him together." Tucker moved his head to the side so he could whisper in his ear. "And then I'm going to lock her up as well. And we all know how much she likes being locked up, you never know I may even send her to Seal View, I'm sure the guards would love to see her again."

Cragen didn't hear what tucker said to Elliot, but he saw Elliot go red, then all hell broke loose. Elliot grabbed Tucker by his shirt and spun him round throwing him against the wall before punching him twice. Cragen ran into the room.

"Elliot stop!" he yelled grabbing hold of Elliot and pulling him off Tucker.

"You fucking bastard!" he yelled.

"Elliot you need to calm down," said Cragen. Another officer ran into the room and helped Cragen restrain Elliot.

Elliot nodded and finally calmed down. "I'm okay he panted… I'm okay." Cragen and the officer let go of him.

Tucker walked over to them a big smile on his face.

"Don't do this Ed," said Cragen.

Tucker ignored him as he stood in front of Elliot. "Elliot Stabler I'm charging you with the assault of a police officer," he told Elliot. "Cuff him," he said to the officer who had come in to help. "Take him down to the cells."

Elliot looked at him. "No you can't do this, Olivia needs me, don't do this," he looked at Langan and Cragen. "He provoked me!" he yelled as he was dragged out. "The fucker said he was going to make sure Olivia went to Seal View."

Cragen turned to Tucker "You what?"

Tucker shrugged his shoulders and looked at Langan. "It's Friday night, guess it's gonna be Monday morning now before your client gets into court, I'm sure there is plenty of room at Rikers."

"Are you serious," said Langan. "Just hold him here, do you know how many are in Rikers that he has sent down, when word gets out….."

"He should of thought of that before he let his temper get the better of him…. I will see you in court Monday morning," said Tucker leaving the room. "Oh," he said turning back. "I will have the warrant for his phone and car by the morning," he said leaving.

Cragen and Langan looked at each other. "Go," said Cragen to Langan, "Look after him." Langan nodded and headed off to the cells.

Cragen ran his hand over his head and made his way to his office. He had to try and do something there is no way Elliot could go to Rikers, not for three nights, he would never make it out of there in one piece. He picked up his phone and began to make some calls.

Half an hour later and many calls he put his phone down and rubbed his face.

"Don," said Olivia. "Which interview room is he in, Me and Munch can't find him." He looked up to see Olivia stood there, her face still bruised, her eyes red from crying and her hair tied back, she looked exhausted.

She looked at Cragen's worried face. "Don, what is, what's happened, where is El."

"Why don't you take a seat," he said getting out his chair and walking to her.

"Just tell me. Where the hell is Elliot!" she yelled.

Cragen looked at Munch and the to Amanda who had just walked in.

"He is okay…."

"Just tell me where the fuck he is!"

Cragen sighed "He punched Tucker in the interview room. He has been taken to the cells Tucker is charging him with assault. He is being held at Rikers till Monday morning."

Cragen watched Olivia turn white as she took in what he said. "No he cant. Don half the guys we put away are still in Rikers."

"I know, I'm trying to sort it, I'm waiting for a call back from the Warden." He walked over to Olivia and dropped down in front her. "He will be okay, he's tough, he can handle himself." He wiped away the tears rolling down her face.

"Can I see him at least, before he goes."

Cragen got up and went to his phone. "Hi its Captain Cragen, is Elliot Stabler still in the holding cell….. okay, keep him there as long as you can, I'm on my way down."

He looked at Olivia "Come on," he said taking her hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot sat in the cell and rubbed his bruised swollen knuckles. "What the hell were you thinking Stabler," he said to himself banging his head off the wall.

After being dragged down to the cell and booked he was put into the holding cell. The officer in charge apologised to him calling Tucker a Dick, before leaving him. He had been sat there for over half an hour now, waiting for the van to take him to Rikers. He knew he was in for a bad weekend once word got round who he was. He dropped his head into his hands.

"You're a fucking idiot Stabler," he said to himself.

"Yeah you are," said Olivia. Elliot's head shot up. Olivia was stood on the other side of the bars. He stood up and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry," he said reaching though the bars. "I just lost it." he took hold of her good hand.

"Cragen told me what he said."

"I just lost it Liv, the thought of you going back to Seal View….. it made me feel sick." Olivia let loose of his hand and reached up cupping his cheek.

"And now you have to go to Rikers," she said pulling his head down to her, he rested his forehead on the bars.

"I will be okay."

Olivia nodded.

"I'm just worried about you," he told her.

"I will be okay, Kathy is still at yours with the kids and Amanda is coming home with me tonight. She is going to stay until you get out on Monday."

"That's good," he told her. "I don't want you alone….. Tucker is gonna come for my phone and car, he also wants to talk to Lizzy and Kathy."

"It's okay they both have their story straight, and Lizzy reset your phone to factory settings, no call history at all."

"That's my girl," he smiled. "I love you Liv and I'm sorry for all this."

"It's okay I forgive you, how did it feel to finally punch him, I know you have been wanting to do it for years?"

Elliot chuckled "It felt great, worth the bruised swollen knuckle, I wo…." He never got to finish as Olivia lips covered his through the bars. They kissed each other softly, not caring the Cragen, Munch and Amanda were stood watching.

They finally broke apart. "Promise me you will be careful, stay out of trouble."

"I promise you," he said kissing her again as the custody Sgt came over.

"I'm sorry Detective Benson, I need to take him now," he told her. She nodded and kissed him again quickly.

"I'm going to go. I don't want to see you in cuffs again, being dragged away from me. I will see you in court on Monday," she said turning away quickly before she cried again. Munch looked over at Elliot and smiled following Olivia out to check on her, followed by Cragen.

"Hey Rollins," said Elliot as the cuffs were put back on him. "Look after her for me," he told her as he was led out of the cell.

**Next up how will Elliot fair in Rikers over the weekend. Cassidy turns back up. And Olivia, Kathy and Amanda spend time together.**


End file.
